Mrs SG & Mrs DD Lovato
by ennessjai
Summary: Ten years after 'Miss. Lovato' read to follow how the girls cope with jobs, a family and two totally unsuspected people coming back into the picture. Demena.
1. Reminiscing and The First Day

**Mrs S.G & Mrs D.D Lovato**

_**Selena's POV**_

It had been five years since the eighteenth birthday party that led to the marriage of Demi and me four years ago which led to birth of our now three year old son, Lewis. Of course he had not been conceived naturally because that would have been impossible but the donor was a wonderful healthy and handsome man, luckily for Demi and I Lewis had only gotten his height from his dad, he was tall for a three year old.

After finishing college two years ago I got a teaching job at my former high school with Demi. We both taught English but we kept it quiet in the school that the two of us were married and gay. The teachers knew, a lot of them were my teachers back when I was in high school, we both often got questioned whether we'd been involved whilst I was a student but we both remained adamant that we weren't.

Whilst Demi and I were teaching Lewis was at day nursery with his little friends and often he would have a friend home or go home with someone. Particularly a young boy called Joe who Lewis always played cars with and watched Thomas the Tank Engine with.

**Another five years later**

I'm now twenty eight; my beautiful wife is thirty one. Our two boys, Lewis and Harley are eight and three. The two get on but Harley has a serious temper. He shouts and screams when he doesn't get his way but it's not his fault, he doesn't understand. Harley is slow, at three years old he can't speak properly yet, although his speech really picked up during the past month. He couldn't crawl until his first birthday and he didn't start walking until his second.

Demi and I were really worried about him at first, worried there was something seriously wrong with him. It caused our second big argument in ten years.

"_Sel, I'm worried. What if he's not normal?" Demi admitted quietly after taking our two year old son upstairs and putting him to bed. I looked up from the lesson I was planning on my laptop and put it on the floor. I shifted and opened my arms which prompted Demi to come and sit on my lap._

"_Why are you thinking about that? He's our little boy. He could be deformed by every meaning of the word and we'd still love him, right?" I asked her, certain of the answer._

"_I suppose so but that's not what I mean anyway. I mean what if he actually is special needs or something and he gets loads of trouble at school for it. Not so much in elementary school but when he gets to middle school and high school. Kids are cruel; you of all people can't deny that. You had first-hand experience of a horrible time in high school." Demi explained sadly. I couldn't believe what she was saying; it had never even crossed my mind before because Harley was our baby end of story._

"_I can't believe you'd bring that up, everything's changed in ten years and it'll change again before he even starts elementary school! He'll be absolutely fine; he'll have his big brother to look out for him and his mommies. There's more than likely nothing wrong with him anyway." I told her adamantly. Demi rolled her eyes and stood up._

"_Get a grip, Sel! He's not normal, you see him at nursery and all his classmates are running around bringing out full sentences and understanding everything and Harley's having to shout for what he wants because no one really understands him." Demi stated as if I didn't know. It didn't bother me, what bothered me was that she had just said our baby wasn't normal. _

"_Not normal? He is fucking normal! He's slow but he'll get there and it's a simple as that. I'm not the one that needs to get a grip, it's you." I hissed at her angrily. Demi opened her mouth to speak again but I walked past her and went over to Lewis who was standing in the door sadly._

"_What's up honey?" I asked him with a grin._

"_Harley's awake, I think you two shouting woke him up." He told me quietly. Demi rolled her eyes and groaned._

"_I'll go and check he's okay." She said quietly._

"_No, you take Lewis to bed he's the normal one, after all." I told her as I kissed the top of Lewis' head. "Goodnight sweetheart." I told him before walking upstairs to Harley's room where he was lying in his bed crying. I smiled in awe and picked him up._

"_Want dummy." He said quietly. I smiled again and searched his bed with my free hand for his dummy. I found it and he opened his mouth for it before sucking on it._

_I lay him back down in the bed stroked his head for a little while. He took his dummy out of his mouth after a while and held his empty anyway-up cup out towards me._

"_Want a mulky." He said with a cheeky, tired smile. I nodded and took the cup._

"_Do you want stawby-berries, coclat, or nana flavour?" I asked him, referring to the flavours the way he did to help him understand better. _

"_Nana." He said before putting his dummy back in. I nodded and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make Harley a milkshake. Demi came in a few moments after and stood in the corner leaning against the fridge._

"_I didn't mean it the way you interpreted it, I don't mind if there's something wrong with Harley I'm just worried he'll get trouble at school. You can't seriously think there's _nothing _wrong with him." She said as she looked in the fridge for something to drink, settling on a bottle of water. She saw what I was doing and got the milk out for me as well. _

"_Does Lewis want one?" I asked her, referring to the milkshake. Demi nodded and I put some chocolate powder in a cup for Lewis. I poured the milk into both cups and put the lids on before shaking them. "You clearly do have a problem with it otherwise you wouldn't even be arguing with me about it. I don't want to speak to you right now now anyway, you can sleep in the guest room tonight." I told her tiredly. She looked shocked but I ignored her and walked past._

_How _dare_ she say that Harley's not normal, it really pissed me off. He could have the worst disability imaginable and I would still love him and defend him. She needed to sort her opinions out. Words couldn't describe how pissed off I was. I headed up the stairs to take the boys their milkshakes but just before I went into Lewis' room I decided against making Demi sleep in the spare room, I didn't even want to be in the same house as her._

"_Sweetheart I know it's late but do you want to sleep at nanny and grandad's tonight?" I asked Lewis who sat up in his bed excitedly and nodded. I motioned for him to get out of bed which he did quickly. I handed him his milkshake and he started to put the clothes Demi had laid out for him for tomorrow in a bag. "I'm going to get Harley ready and we'll go there but you must go to bed when we get there, you have school tomorrow." I told him sternly._

"_Yes mom, I promise I will." He said. He was such a well behaved child. He just wanted to play call of duty all the time._

"_Harley shall we go and sleep at nanny hau?" I asked him as I went into the room to see Harley lying awake in bed watching Thomas the Tank Engine waiting for him milkshake._

"_Yah!" He shouted excitedly before bouncing out of his bed and putting his arms up for me to pick him up._

"_You sit and watch Thomas for a bit then we'll go." I told him slowly hoping he'd understand. He seemed to because when I put him down he sat on the carpet watching the TV as I packed him a bag with his nursery clothes, a Thomas DVD, a diaper for 'just in case' and his Mickey Mouse teddy. I scooped Harley up in my arms and went into Lewis' room to grab him._

"_What's going on?" Demi asked from the living room when the three of us walked in._

"_I'm taking the boys and we're going to stay at my parent's house, I can't be around you right now. I'll see you at work tomorrow." I told her before leaving the house and starting the short walk next door with the boys._

The boys and me stayed with my parents for a week before I gave in and went back home with them. They missed their momma and I missed my wife. We resolved our argument the night we went home and we sealed it with a few orgasms.

The first biggest argument was caused by the fact that Lewis absolutely refused to eat. He was around four at the time and he just wouldn't eat. He'd eat a couple of chocolate bars during the day and that would be it. He was so skinny, he still is but not as bad. Demi thought there was something seriously wrong with him; I thought he was just being picky. He ended up in hospital on a drip eventually to make him eat. Demi was right.

The only thing I like about when we argue is that we always have really hot, slightly angry make-up sex after. The first time it included the school uniform I wore to the school's Halloween party; that was a good night indeed.

It was the first day back at school after the summer holidays. Demi and I were in bed after our alarm had gone off five minutes previously. It was five past six and surprising Harley was still fast asleep.

"We need to get up." Demi stated tiredly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I want to stay in bed forever." I told her as I shifted closer to her side. She moved her arm from around my shoulders to around my waist and kissed the top of my head softly. I hummed quietly in response and rolled over to face her and kiss her.

"I know baby but come on. We need to shower and stuff, remember we need to be at the school for eight for the staff meeting and take Harley and Lewis to your parents so they can take them to school and nursery." Demi replied whilst sitting up and climbing out of bed. She stood totally naked next to the bed and walked over to the door to grab her dressing-gown and mine.

"I love you." I told her as I watched her hungrily. Demi chuckled and threw the dressing-gown to me which I put on before getting out of bed.

"Want to save water and shower together?" She asked me with a cheeky grin. I remembered saying that to her when we first got together, she laughed and locked me out of the bathroom.

"I can't see why not." I replied happily as I went up behind Demi, wrapped my arms around her waist and started walking towards our en-suite with her.

Shower time was awesome.

It was short-lived however because Harley started crying, we could hear him through the baby monitor.

"I'll go and get him whilst you go and make breakfast." I told Demi who nodded. We were both dressed but that was it, our hair was wet and up in buns and neither of us had done our makeup. I walked across the hallway to Harley's bedroom whilst Demi went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetheart." I whispered as I picked him up and rested him on my hip. "Shall we get you dressed?" I asked him as I tickled him under his chin softly. He giggled and nodded his head so I sat him on the floor and undressed him before heading over to his closet to find him some clothes.

"Want a wee wee." He said quietly before running out of his room to the toilet. He's only recently been potty trained but he did well at it. I smiled and opened his curtains then made his bed. He came running back in and sat on the floor waiting to be dressed.

I pushed him back gently so he was lying down and put his 'cars' boxers on followed by his little jeans. He stood up and jumped slightly so I could pull them up completely then he lifted his arms for me to put his soccer shirt on.

"Shall we go and find Lewis and get you some kekfast?" I asked him referring to his breakfast. Harley nodded eagerly and ran towards Lewis' room.

"My Wewis!" He shouted as he banged the door loudly.

"Lewis babe, time to get up, first day back at school!" I called to Lewis through the door. He didn't answer so I picked Harley up and rested him on my hip then pushed the door open slightly. "Shhh" I whispered to Harley as we crept towards Lewis. Harley giggled but kept quiet. I put Harley on the bed and he looked at me puzzled. "Time to do jumping Harley." He didn't waste any time in jumping all over the bed and Lewis who sat up quickly, startled.

"Mom what? Harley get off me!" Lewis said moodily. I picked Harley up again and kissed Lewis' cheek.

"Time to wake up for school sweetie. Get up, get dressed then come downstairs for breakfast, momma's making it for you." I explained to Lewis who immediately threw the covers off himself and stood up. He'd always been such a well behaved boy.

I walked down the stairs with Harley and sat him on his seat at the table where Demi was eating a bowl of cereal. Harley wasted no time digging into his own so I sat next to Demi and started to eat the bowl prepared for me.

After the usual morning ritual of getting ourselves and the boys ready we headed to my parent's house and dropped Lewis and Harley off so that they could get a lift to school and nursery with my mom and Jonah.

My little brother was now ten years old and when we went in to say hello to my parents he was sorting his bag out ready for his first day of middle school.

Demi and I made the journey to work as we usually did and headed straight to the staffroom where most of the teachers were drinking coffee and discussing their holidays. Demi and I took our seats and waited for the principle, Mr Hockey to come in and start the meeting.

"Welcome back staff, I hope you all had wonderful holidays and are ready to be back here. Now as you all know, the uniform rule is officially in place as of today so each of you are to check that the pupils in your homeroom group are wearing the correct uniform. That is the black blazer with the school logo, a plain white shirt with either a red, green, blue or yellow tie, depending on the house they are in. They also must all be wearing black footwear and black tailored trousers…" The rest of the meeting carried on for fifteen minutes, going over the school rules, uniform checks and the welcome back assembly. The first day back always had an hour of homeroom before the students went off to their second period class and during that hour of homeroom there was a fifteen minute assembly which everyone went to in houses.

At eight fifteen we went to our classrooms ready for the pupils to start coming in at eight thirty.

The bell rang and my homeroom group started to come in, all looking different in their newly bought uniforms. The freshmen who were starting their first day all came in unsure of where to sit, most of them waited until the rest of the pupils had taken their seats so they didn't sit in someone else's seat.

"Welcome back guys, for those of you starting here today that don't know me, I'm Ms. Gomez and I'll be your homeroom tutor for the rest of your time here. I need to take a register then I need to do a uniform check, lame I know but I've been told I must." I received a slight laugh from a few pupils before proceeding with the register then the uniform check.

I didn't like referring to myself as Ms. Gomez but I knew that if I said I was Mrs Lovato most of them would put two and two together and work out who I was married to. It's not that I was embarrassed in any way but I didn't want questions and snide remarks, neither did Demi.

After the register, uniform check or the giving out of the new student planners I decided to go around to room and have people talk about their holidays.

We were about half an hour into homeroom; we'd just finished our assembly when Demi knocked the door looking extremely pleased with herself. This was never good.

"Ms. Gomez, a word please?" She asked me professionally. I nodded and gestured for her to come in which she did, closing the door behind us.

"So…" She said under her breath as she leant over my desk giving me a wonderful view of her cleavage. "I texted your mom earlier and she said that they'd have the boys tonight for us because we haven't had any… _alone_ time in a while." She whispered with a wink. I grinned, it was true. We'd not had sex in nine days which doesn't sound like long but we like to do _it_ at least three times a week. We'd just not had time, one of the boys always needed something and by the time we'd gotten them into bed we were both too exhausted to do anything.

"That I will not deny; do I need to iron my school uniform again or…?" I trailed off in just below a whisper, silently petrified that a pupil might hear us. Demi chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh no, we'll just go with the flow. We have to pick Lewis and Harley up after school and just drop them round, your parents said they'd take them out for dinner or something. We have the night all to ourselves." Demi muttered to me as she subtly stoked my leg with her stiletto-clad foot.

"That sounds brilliant. I can't wait." I told her breathlessly. She grinned and stood up to leave.

"Before I go, Ms. Gomez, the girl in the back with the dark glasses on… she doesn't look too happy, maybe you should get her to stick around after." Demi suggested. I looked towards the back where Luci was sitting on her own quietly, staring off into space. She was usually so bubbly and happy; it wasn't like her at all. Truth be told I hadn't even noticed her yet.

"I will indeed, Mrs Lovato. I'll see you later." I told her with a discreet wink which she returned as she left.


	2. Who's At The Door? Oh My God

**Chapter two**

**Selena's POV**

"Luci Astro I'd like to speak with you please." I called out as my homeroom group piled out. She stayed where she was and when everyone was gone I closed the door. I went to sit next to her at the desk and smiled sympathetically at her.

"What's up?" She asked me cheerfully before letting the smile fall from her face.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, you're not yourself today. Don't tell me nothing's wrong because I've known you for four years now." I told her with the same sympathetic smile. She just shrugged and shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She told me simply as if I'd believe it.

"That was always my excuse when I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, what's wrong?" I asked her again.

"I just… I don't know what I'm feeling right now, I'm confused and it's eating me up." She said casually as if it was nothing. I gave her a 'carry on' looked and she sighed. "It's just… Have you ever liked someone, like really liked them, but knew it was totally wrong and it would never happen?" She asked me. I grinned slightly, of course I had. The difference is that the girl I liked is now my wife.

"I have indeed. I think the majority of people do these days. It doesn't make you a bad person, you can't control your feelings it's impossible." I told her honestly.

"This isn't normal though… It's really unaccepted here and if anyone ever found out my life would be over." She stated dramatically. I giggled slightly and shook my head.

"Oh I miss being your age, I really do. It doesn't matter though, it doesn't matter who you like or what the risks are if you're willing to take them and this person can make you happy then you should take the risk and tell them."

"It's really not that simple it's just… I don't…" She trailed off quietly almost in tears.

"What is it that's so bad?" I asked her prepared for anything she was ready to say.

"It's gross…" she trailed off as she picked at her fingernails. I just smiled for her to carry on which eventually did. "I think I'm… gay… I don't know I just really like a girl at the minute. You can feel free to be disgusted and request for me to change home rooms I'll totally understand but please I'm begging you, don't tell anyone." Oh.

"Right… I'll tell you something now but you have to swear you won't say anything. You'll be in serious trouble if you do and I'll make sure of it." I threatened her, it was bad but I had to. Luci just nodded for me to carry on, "You see this wedding ring on my finger?" I asked her as I held my left hand up. She gasped in shock, I don't know why.

"You're married? I didn't know." She stated simply.

"I am indeed married… to another woman." I told her softly to which she gasped again.

"What did you just say? I swear you just said you're married to a girl…" She trailed off confused.

"I am, I've been in a relationship with her since I was your age and we married nine years ago. We have two children and a totally normal life. I won't tell you that it was always easy because it wasn't, believe me when I say that it was a lot more difficult for me than anyone else in your or my situation. Coming out in school wasn't easy, I went through a period where everyone basically hated me but it did get better and I'm not saying that to make you feel better, I genuinely mean it." I told her honestly, she smiled weakly then looked up at me.

"Why was yours so bad?" She asked me quietly.

"Mine was older and it was hard. Now we live together and work together. We share our lives and I couldn't be happier. Things do get better." I felt like I was on repeat but it was hard to be convinced when you're seventeen and having a rough time.

"She works here?" She asked me casually. Shit.

"She does… My name is Selena Gomez… Lovato." I told her awaiting the response which was yet again another gasp.

"Oh my god… Mrs Lovato? No way!" She exclaimed in pure shock.

"Yes way, but like I said you can't say anything." I told her seriously. Luci just nodded quickly and sat up slightly before slinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

"I won't, Ms. Gomez, I promise. My lips are sealed, seriously. I wouldn't ever tell anyone it's not my place to say. Thank you so much, you've really helped." She told me with a genuine grateful smile. I smiled back and quickly scribbled a note into her student planner, excusing her lateness and then handed it to her.

"It's honestly no problem, if you need anything don't be shy. As your homeroom tutor I'm here for you to talk to. Now off you go to class, I'll see you tomorrow." I told her with a polite grin as she got up and left. It took all but five seconds for me to realise I had a class standing outside waiting to come in. I quickly went to the door and looked at the group of around twenty sophomore's waiting impatiently to come in.

"I am so sorry guys I had to speak to a student, come on in and stand at the back please. When I call your name you will take a seat where I point, alright?" I asked them all with a welcoming smile. The class piled in and I sent them to their correct seats before beginning the lessons.

At four PM Demi and I got into our silver Lamborghini and drove home, looking forward to our kid-free night. It's not that we didn't absolutely love the boys but we needed some 'us' time, it had been so long.

"I love you." I breathed out shakily to Demi as we lay down on the couch naked and sweaty. My hair was sticking to my forehead and I knew I looked extremely unattractive but I didn't care, I was in serious pleasure with my beautiful wife lying on top of me with two fingers slowly pumping in and out of me. I was _so_ close to reaching my climax that I could barely breathe, my heart was hammering in my chest and my body was twitching every time she brushed her thumb against my clit.

Finally my climax hit and I fell back on the couch.

"I love you too." She whispered as she traced shapes on my bare chest and stomach. I took a few moments to regain control of my breathing before I quickly flipped our positions so that I was on top of Demi. I started placing butterfly kisses down her body, caressing her perfect breasts and every other part of her lovingly. "Fuck me, please." She groaned out whilst biting the back of her hand. I loved that I had that effect on her; it turned me on so much.

"What?" I asked her teasingly as I brushed my hand against her most sensitive area.

"Fuck me now!" She basically shouted.

"Not until you tell me what you are." I whispered, once again brushing my hand against her moist centre.

"I'm your dirty bitch; I am a masochistic slut but only for you." She breathed out frustrated. I grinned before slapping her moist area, hard. "Aaaargh!" She screamed out in pain. I grinned because as much as I hated hurting her I _knew_ she was enjoying it. She really was a masochist but she only got up the courage to tell me when we were drunk on our wedding night. I slapped her again before quickly sticking two fingers inside her and pumping in & out hard.

I scratched down her stomach with my free hand and I swear I drew blood. Demi was lucky tonight, it was extremely rarely that I actually agreed to hurt her, I didn't like it one bit.

I moved down so that my face was level with her heat before quickly biting down on her clit causing her to literally scream my name. It didn't take much more after that before Demi came; all over the couch.

I looked up from where I was to inspect the damage done; I had in fact drawn blood on her stomach and left a love bite on her left breast. I looked up at her face and to my sheer horror I saw a love bite on her neck. Shit.

"Slight problem…" I trailed off before pecking her lips quickly.

"What's that?" Demi whispered quietly whilst twirling my hair around her fingers.

"I sort of left a visible mark… on your neck." I told her quietly. Demi shot up from where she was lying on the couch and ran across the room to look in the mirror.

"Oh shit. Selena I told you! We can't go to work with marks like that; we're supposed to set an example to the kids. Baby I can't go to work like this!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her neck as if it would make the mark magically disappear which made me chuckle a little bit. "This isn't funny! Oh my god; fucked it." She cried whilst still rubbing her neck.

"Get over it Demi, wear a scarf or a turtle neck." I suggested with a shrug which Demi laughed at. Before I knew what was happening she jumped on me and latched on to my neck, sucking it hard. "No! Dem Stop!" I shouted trying to push her away but every time I tried she sucked harder.

"There, now we match." She told me with a wink. I jumped up and looked in the mirror to see an equal love bite on my own neck, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"You're lucky I love you." I growled at her before literally pouncing on her and knocking her down onto the couch.

More, not so visible, love-bites and several orgasms _each_ later we both finally collapsed on the bed which we managed to find our way to after around my third or fourth orgasm. It really was the best night we'd had recently. Not just because we made love multiple times but because it was the first time since Harley was born that we'd had a night together where it was just us and we had nothing whatsoever to worry about.

It was only around eight PM and just as we'd gotten comfy the doorbell rang. Demi groaned but went to get up so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Leave it they'll go away. If it was anyone important they'd phone." I said, knowing that the only person important would be my parents and they would in fact call one of us if there was a problem with one of the boys.

The bell rang again but neither of us moved. It rang once more and I threw the covers off myself.

"Right, that's it." I said angrily as I grabbed my dressing gown from the back of the door and headed downstairs angrily.

"Listen buddy, you better have a damn good reason for…" I grumbled angrily as I opened the door but I stopped when I saw two people standing there. They appeared to be in the early-mid sixties both wearing confused facial expressions.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew it was impolite but I was pissed off. They'd totally killed the moment between Demi and I.

"Who's at the door baby?" Demi called from halfway up the stairs. She stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist before looking up.

"Mom… Dad…" She breathed out quietly, not quite believing her eyes. She quickly let go of me and just stared at them in shock, a look which they returned.

"Hello, Demetria. Long-time no see." The woman, apparently Demi's mom, said unemotionally. I looked between the three of them, the woman I was in love with and my parents-in-law.

"Uh… Would you two like to come in?" I asked Demi's parents who nodded politely and stepped inside. Demi and I led them into the main living room and they sat on the couch before the two of us headed out into the kitchen.

"Oh my god. How the hell did they find out where I lived?" Demi asked no-one in particular. She ran her hands through her hair and tugged roughly on it like she always did when she was stressed out or angry. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I don't know, but they obviously came here for a reason so let's go and find out." I suggested as I rubbed Demi's hips soothingly.

"I haven't spoken to either of them for twelve years; they haven't made the effort and left me to think they hate me. They better have a damn good explanation for what they've done. Sure, no parent wants to find out that their only daughter is gay but shit happens and they didn't deal with it properly." She explained sadly as she leant in to my embrace.

"I know, but let's just go and see what they have to say for themselves?" I asked Demi who nodded reluctantly.

We sat on the couch and I swear it wasn't planned but the phone started ringing so I had to go and answer it in case it was my parents so I left Demi and her parents alone and went in to the kitchen again to answer the phone.

"Gomez-Lovato household?" I answered into the home phone.

"Selena I'm so sorry but you're going to have to come and get the boys, Harley's crying for his mommies and Lewis can't sleep, I'm so sorry to ruin your night but they can't stay here like this it's not fair on them." My dad explained. I could hear my mom in the background trying to soothe Harley who was crying.

"Of course, don't worry about it I'll be round in five." I told my dad before hanging up and yet again calling Demi into the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked me calmly.

"I've got to go and get the boys, Harley's upset and Lewis can't sleep. Will you guys be okay here?" I asked her concernedly.

"Yeah sure just please don't be too long." She said quietly. I giggled and kissed her lips softly before going out the front door quickly, forgetting to change into some proper clothes.

I hoped to god that Demi and her estranged parents were okay.


	3. Accusations

**Demi's POV**

"Would you two like tea or coffee?" I offered them both, unsure of what to say after Selena had left.

"No thank you." They both declined my offer and my mother stiffly moved herself. "So uh… that woman… is she your girlfriend?" She asked me awkwardly.

"Not exactly. She's your daughter-in-law." I told them simply. I'd gone for too long without them to worry about what they thought of me anymore. Everything I had now was what I'd worked for or married in to, I owned nothing to date that had anything to do with them.

"You're married to her?" My dad asked, clearly shocked.

"I am, we have been happily married for just over nine years." I told the both of them, they didn't seem interested, they just seemed like they were making small-talk.

"Oh… That's… Nice for you?" My mom said unsurely. I crossed my arms and my legs, I wanted to know what their game was.

"Why are you two even here? How the hell did you find me?" I asked them both to get straight to the point.

"Do you remember Elizabeth McGuire?" Asked my mom, she seemed to be ignoring my questions. I just nodded, trying to work out why she was bringing her up. "You teach her daughter."

"Michelle is Elizabeth's daughter?" I asked her, not even realising that they looked alike from the last time I saw Elizabeth.

"Yes. Your father and I went out for lunch a few days ago with Elizabeth and Michelle, Michelle was talking about you and saying what a wonderful teacher you were. She then went on to mention your first name which she'd managed to find out somehow and of course there aren't that many Demetria Lovato's around here. We'd been trying to locate you for some time but we'd not managed it. So anyway we called the school yesterday but they wouldn't give us your contact details so we came to the school today and followed you home. We'd been sat outside in our car round the corner for a fair few hours before we actually got up the courage to come in." My mom explained awkwardly. I was still confused.

"Why though, why have you been trying to find me when the most recent memory I have that had anything to do with you two is finding my things at the end of the drive and a note telling me never to come back." I reminded them of that day and kind of reminded myself as well, it was a really horrible day but I wouldn't be the way I am now if it had never happened.

"We needed to find our daughter. We don't like or accept your lifestyle choice but you're still our little girl and as much as we detest the fact that you're never going to give us grandchildren or have a normal acceptable lifestyle…" My father started but I cut him off.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop there right now. It's not a choice, do you really think I'd choose to be this way and choose to have you guys be disappointed in me? No, I wouldn't, I don't think anyone would. I'm happy with my life the way it is now and I _love_ Selena more than anyone I've ever had feelings for before. We've been together for over ten years and we're both extremely happy. Every day I see that woman, I wake up next to her and I think how lucky I am. Don't try and tell me that this lifestyle is a choice because although I'm happier now than I ever imagined I could be I would never, ever choose to live this way if I got a say in it." I told them both angrily. I left out that they already had grandchildren because it would be a nice little shock for them.

And as if on-cue I heard the front door open and Selena shout the typical 'Honey I'm home!'

She walked in to the living room with two backpacks on her back that belonged to the boys, Harley resting tiredly on her hip and Lewis holding her spare hand.

"Mother, father; another thing you're wrong about; meet your grandchildren." I told them as I took Harley from Selena and Lewis looked at the two of us confused.

"Mommy, who are they?" He asked to Selena who looked at me. I bent down and put the clearly shattered Harley on the floor so he could go and play.

"Well sweetheart, you know how your nanny and grandad are mommy's mommy and daddy?" I asked him simply, trying my best to think up a reason why the two of them have suddenly shown up. He nodded for me to carry on so I smiled and looked up at my parents, "Well these two people are my mommy and daddy, so they're your other nanny and grandad but I don't know how it's going to go so you're going to go upstairs and go to bed whilst your mommy and I speak to them properly. Is that alright? I promise we'll let you know what's happening in the morning before school." I told him with a warm smile. Lewis nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Can you take the boys up to bed please?" I asked Selena who nodded quietly, I quickly pecked her lips and she gathered up Lewis and Harley before leading them upstairs.

"How the hell did you manage to have two children? Which of you cheated?" Asked my dad once Selena and the boys had left the room.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, a little taken-aback by his absurd question.

"Well I'm just saying that you two can't possibly have children so which of you went back to men… twice?" He asked me a little cruelly.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come into my home after twelve years and accuse my wife and me of having affairs? You know nothing about us or me for that matter and not that it's anything to do with you _at all_ but the both of the boys we were blessed with were made through sperm donors. Selena and I are in love with each other, there was no affair. You don't come in to my house and assume you know anything because you don't, you may be my father but you're not my dad. You gave up that title when you fucked me off because I was a little different and your perfect family might have gotten a bad name." I spat at him angrily.

"How did you manage to afford that on two teacher's salaries, especially with the mortgage for this house and those cars on the driveway?" My mom asked me smugly.

"Where Selena and I get our money from is none of your business either, it has sweet fuck all to do with you and as soon as the both of you get that into your heads we will be on much better grounds." I told the both of them.

"Ah, so something dodgy is going on. What is it, Drug dealing on the side of your little teaching job?" My mom asked me with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Selena asked as she came back in to the living room.

"Oh my charming parents are just accusing us of being drug dealers as a way of paying for everything we have, oh but that's after they made the accusations that one of us had an affair to get Lewis and Harley." I explained to Selena who looked utterly appalled by the idea.

"As a matter of fact I come from a wealthy background and my parents bought us this house for Christmas ten years ago, along with most of the things we have. Twenty-eight years old having money off my parents may not be the best thing but it gives our children and your daughter a good life. It's not like we're just scrounging off them as we do both work, they just like to know that we are as well off as them. In response to your affair claims, I love your daughter and would never ever cheat on her." She said calmly. She sat next to me on the couch opposite my parents and took my hand in hers softly.

"We haven't been good parents lately, we know that. Like we said we don't accept or agree with your lifestyle but we will tolerate it if it means we can have a relationship with you again." My father said, completely disregarding Selena.

"I don't… I just… I don't know! You can't come back here after twelve _fucking _years and tell me you want to be my parents again but you don't like the way I live my life. You haven't even apologised for the way you acted, you just come here and expect everything to be okay whilst throwing around ridiculous accusations about my wife and me. You may not like it but if you want anything to do with me and my family you are going to have to accept the fact that I am gay, I am in love with and married to a wonderful woman who I share my life with. I have two sons with my wife and the three of them are my absolute world. I'm not your perfect straight little girl, I'm your daughter and I love women and always have done but for the past ten years it's been only one woman, this beautiful amazing perfect woman." I explained to my parents who sat there in silence.

"We will never accept it; we just want our daughter back. We'll never like it but we'll lump it." My mom said quietly.

"You said you were twenty-eight, didn't you?" My dad asked looking at Selena who nodded. "You've been together ten years?" He questioned again to which Selena nodded. "You two were together whilst Selena was still at school?" My dad asked me.

"That, along with everything else is none of your business. Just go now and we'll arrange to see you some other time. I'm tired now and quite frankly I don't want you guys here whilst I could be in bed fucking all sense out of my wife." I told them with a smirk. Both of my parents looked dismayed and got up quickly.

"Not what we wanted to hear, at all." My mom said in a stuck-up voice.

"I don't care what you want and don't want to hear. You're in my house right now and you're about to leave so that we can discuss this then forget about it all in a night of passionate sex and toe-curling orgasms." I exclaimed angrily. Cheeky fuckers.

"I'll show you the way out." Selena said quietly. We both got up and led my parents to the front door.

"We'd like to arrange to see you Demi, just you. We don't want her there we just want to speak with you if you'd be up for that?" My dad asked as both of them stood on the doorstep.

"Fine. Here's my cell." I said as I quickly wrote it down on the notepad that was by the door and ripped the piece of paper off.

"Thank you."

"Oh, before you go; Demi and I had sex on the couch you were sitting on a mere three hours ago at the most." Selena said smugly before shutting the door on my shocked parents. I giggled before pinning my wife against the door. I didn't want to talk about anything, I just wanted to forget and I _knew _she had the skills to make me forget.

**Selena's POV**

The desperation in Demi's kisses as we made our way down the stairs to the basement made me realise just how much she wanted, needed me then and there. The basement which had originally been intended as a wine cellar had been transformed over the years by Demi and I into a sort-of secret sex chamber. The door was sound-proof so the boys wouldn't be woken up by the disturbing noises and we wouldn't have to worry about it.

There was a large king-sized bed in there, candles, a set of drawers which each contained various sex toys and black-out blinds which would prevent anyone from seeing the things that were happening in there. The candles lit as soon as pressure was put on the bottom step into the basement, they were electric candles.

I forcefully pushed Demi down onto the bed and stripped her off using my teeth. I went over to the set of drawers and opened the bottom drawer; Demi's favourite.

I grabbed the set of four restraints and tied each of them to the bed before tying Demi's arms and legs down so she couldn't move.

"You're my filthy girl, aren't you?" I asked her sexually as I grabbed the riding crop (her idea, of course) and eight inch strap-on. I wasn't really one for using toys, I think that you shouldn't need false things to create pleasure but Demi loves them, it's one of her fetishes.

I quickly discarded of my clothes and stepped into the strap-on. Demi was lying on the bed tied up with her legs spread wide and her arms and feet tied up tightly.

"Yes, I am." She breathed out, clearly excited.

"Did I ask you?" I growled at her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed defensively. I quickly slammed the riding crop down on her stomach and licked over the fresh red mark to soothe it.

"Do not backchat me. Now turn over!" I instructed, knowing full-well that she couldn't because of her restraints.

"I can't."

_CRACK_

I hit her again and she screamed in painful pleasure. I smirked, as much as I hated it, I loved knowing I was the source of her twisted pleasure.

I pulled on the restraints so that she was able to move and she quickly turned over so she was lying on her stomach, she didn't need telling twice.

I grabbed four sets of handcuffs from the bottom drawer and replaced the restraints with them, loosely clipping them around her wrists. She was on all-fours on the bed, I couldn't help but grin at the view I got from the bottom of the bed where I was standing.

"Now, tell me exactly what you are and exactly what you want." I whispered into her hear.

"I'm a dirty masochist who loves pain, I want you to hit me so hard I bleed and I want that strap-on to fill my dripping wet cunt hard and fast and I want you to cause me as much pain as you can." She whispered. I smirked, I was getting so wet just by thinking about doing that to her.

"No please?" I asked before slamming the riding crop down on her back without warning. "And that was thirteen sex-related dirty words so that's thirteen hits." I told her before doing as I said and forcefully hitting her thirteen times, bringing the amount of marks up to fourteen.

She was screaming and moaning the whole time. I couldn't help but smirk again at the sound of my hot-as-hell wife screaming my name.

"Shut up you slut!" I shouted, putting an end to Demi's moans and screams.

"Yes, mistress." I cringed, I hated it with a passion when she called me that but nevertheless I had to keep 'in character' and to do so I scraped my nails down her back so hard that she bled.

"I said shut up." I hissed. Demi didn't respond after that so I quickly rammed the strap-on into the dripping wet hole. It slid in easily and I grinned.

"Someone's very wet. Good girl." I told her as I bit her bum cheeks hard which caused Demi to hum in response.

I pounded in and out of her extremely hard causing loud screams to erupt from her mouth constantly. I smiled at the effect I had on her and pinched her clit hard which made her flinch.

"You're such a naughty bitch!" I told her as I scraped my nails down her back, I could feel the angry red marks from the riding crop burning underneath my nails. I saw a small puddle on the bed and realised Demi was crying. I slowed down slightly so the strap-on was just sliding in and out of her and rested my hands on her bum cheeks.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked her softly.

"No. Don't… don't fucking dare…" She breathed out through her tears. Although she was crying she actually was loving it.

"Was that a threat?" I asked her through gritted teeth as I started going faster and harder again.

"Yes!" She screamed out.

That was all I needed to pull the strap-on out and really 'punish' her. I slipped it into her bum, it was horrible but as I've kept repeating, she liked it.

"Ow, fuck!" She shouted through pleasure.

I didn't keep it there long, I just couldn't. I put it back into her wet centre and finished fucking her. She orgasmed and I finished her off by sucking, licking and biting her clit.

"Fuck." She whispered as she collapsed on the bed, still handcuffed to it. I released her from them and collapsed on top of her.

"That was fucking amazing. Best kinky sex ever." She whispered before I slung my arm around her and we cuddled.


	4. Caught

**Selena's POV**

I woke up at 7.45 and shot up as soon as I registered the time on my phone screen. We had fallen asleep in the basement without setting our alarms, we had approximately fifteen minutes before we had to leave to take the boys to school and we hadn't woken them up nor given them breakfast nor gotten ourselves ready.

"Shit, Demi wake up!" I whisper yelled to her whilst shaking her roughly to make sure she woke up. She sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her thumbs.

"What? What time is it?" She questioned whilst attempting to supress a yawn. I showed her my phone screen and she jumped out of bed revealing her still-naked body.

"Shit! Okay you get Harley ready I'll get Lewis up and make breakfast. Hair up, quick change of clothes and we'll go." She gushed out as she grabbed the silk dressing-gowns from in the chest-of-drawers and threw one at me.

"Harley baby time to wake up." I told him as I opened the curtains to allow the light to flow in. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with his slightly chubby hands.

"No! My tired!" He whined as I picked him up and sat him on the floor.

"Tough. Stand up please." I told him firmly, trying not to lose my short temper at him, it wasn't his fault we were running late. He looked at me with wide eyes and quickly did as he was told. I grabbed a red polo-shirt and some grey jogging-bottoms from his closet and quickly dressed him the rushed downstairs with him to sit him to the table where Demi had just that second finished preparing his toast. "Eat fast please babes." I told him before kissing the top of his head and running upstairs.

"Lewis, are you nearly dressed?" I called to him whilst basically hammering his door. He opened it and nodded his head, he was wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt that didn't really match but it would do, we were in too much of a rush. "Downstairs then kiddo, mom's doing your breakfast. Eat it quickly please we're in a rush." I instructed him. He nodded and near enough ran down the stairs. "Oi! Don't run on the stairs you've been told plenty of times." I reminded him before going into my room and grabbing some blue skinny jeans and a white blouse. I went into the en-suite, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face, dressed myself and put my hair up all in five minutes. I grabbed Demi some black pants and a red blouse and took them downstairs to her along with her toothbrush, Lewis's, Harley's and the toothpaste. I knew she wouldn't want a brush, she rarely ever brushed her hair she just bunged it up.

"Right kids brush teeth wash hands and faces down here please." I called to Lewis and Harley who had finished their breakfast. They went into the downstairs toilet together. I threw Demi's clothes at her and she quickly dressed herself and put her hair up.

"Shit me, two minutes to spare." Demi pointed out in between scrubbing her teeth over the kitchen sink and spitting tooth-paste into it.

We dropped Lewis at school first and he ran to line up on the play-ground just as the warning bell sounded. Harley was next; we quickly signed him into nursery then headed off to work ourselves.

We got to work five minutes before our homeroom groups were supposed to come in so Demi quickly came into my room.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss today." She pouted whilst pointed at her lips. I chuckled softly and pressed my lips against hers. She pushed back against me until I was sitting on my desk and she stood in between my legs.

"I love you." I told her quietly as I rested my forehead against hers. She grinned and quickly pecked my lips again.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about your parents yet?" I asked her cautiously, unsure of how approachable she'd be on the subject. Demi sighed and turned around so that she was resting in-between my legs against the desk with my arms around her neck massaging her collarbones.

"I don't know Sel, they text me this morning asking me and me alone to meet them later. I haven't replied yet but I don't think I should go without you if I go without you they're already winning and getting what they want. If I go I take you with me so we're only meeting them if you want to." Demi explained quietly. The school bell rang and there was almost instantly noise in the corridor. The door burst open before we'd even had chance to move from our compromising position.

"So Mrs Lovato I think your neck should be alright you've probably just hurt it from sleeping on so many pillows." I told her lamely trying to come up with something.

"Thank you Mrs Gomez, I will try sleeping without any tonight and see how it feels tomorrow. I shall speak to you later." Demi replied as she left the classroom and closed the door behind her. Luci grinned at me, she knew there was nothing wrong with Demi's neck.

"Morning class how are we all?" I asked them, still not used to seeing them all in their uniform.

At morning break Demi came into my room for our twenty minutes of kid-free time only to realise that I had a child at the back of the classroom.

"Sel have you…" Demi trailed off when she noticed the boy at the back. "What's he done now?" She asked, clearly not unfamiliar with Liam.

"That." I told her, pointing to his desk where the black writing was standing out against the light brown top. Demi moved to the back of the classroom to read what it said.

"You're a dyke?" Demi questioningly read out what it said on the table. "Well firstly Liam 'Dyke' is not a noun that requires a capital letter, there is no 'I' in it it's spelt with a 'y' and you have used the wrong 'your'." Demi said smugly before looking up at me. "Mrs Gomez maybe you should keep him behind a few nights a week to correct his clearly awful grammar." Demi suggested with a small smug smile my way.

"Excellent idea Mrs Lovato." I played along although I knew there was no way in hell I wanted to stay behind with him any longer than necessary.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry for writing that." Liam muttered boredly.

"Ah we finally have an apology. You can stay behind at lunch today to clean that off the table then write some lines for me." I told him as Demi walked over to me. She smiled at me and leant over my desk to me.

"Oh come on Miss that isn't fair!" He exclaimed.

"It's perfectly fair Liam but if you don't think it is I can sort a fine for your graffiti and have you clean it off then find you a proper punishment. Your choice." I told him. He didn't say anything he just rolled his eyes and I turned my attention to Demi, or more truthfully, the generous amount of cleavage she had on show that was slightly south of her face.

"Oh Mrs Gomez, I believe my eyes are up here." Demi muttered to me once she realised where I was looking.

"But Mrs Lovato my darling, your breasts are just so perfect and as much as I love your eyes I do also adore your breasts." I told her with a naughty grin before looking up at her eyes.

"Oh I know you do, I won't lie last night was amazing. My back is suffering for it now though, the scratch marks and whip-prints burn every time I lean against my chair." She whispered. I smiled before deciding to cut off the dirty conversation and speak about something school-appropriate.

"I'm not surprised. What did you come in here for?" I asked her slightly louder than our previous volume.

"Oh yes, have you decided about what we were discussing this morning, it's just I don't really want to keep them waiting much longer." She asked me nervously. I smiled reassuringly at her and looked down at her cleavage again.

"I honestly don't mind. Whatever you want to do I'm happy to do as well." I told her honestly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you through what will probably be one of the most awkward times possible." She checked with me.

"I'm sure, I'd do anything for you, you know that." I told her with a smile.

"Alright, thank you. I'll text them now."

Demi smiled, the smile I loved so much.

"Liam, you can go." I told him and he couldn't get out of the room quick enough. The warning bell sounded shortly after and after that the day passed quickly. Lunch rolled around quicker than usual and Liam came back to clean the table and write his lines.

"Right, I want one-hundred lines of 'homophobic language will not be tolerated' in the back of your book please. You have until the end of lunch." I told him firmly, handing him his red English book.

"Is that because you're a lesbian?" He asked me, catching me completely off-guard.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, inwardly panicking about how the hell he found out.

"I heard you and Mrs Lovato speaking earlier, you're either gay or you're just sleeping together but there's definitely something going on. You two weren't particularly discrete with your conversation. You two would be extremely hot together." He commented as if it was nothing.

"Homophobia isn't tolerated in this school, me making you write these lines is completely irrelevant to my sexuality which is none of your business, thank you very much." I told him firmly, throwing his book onto the desk.

"So you admit it?" He asked.

"Shut up and write." I told him.

"You are gay?" He pushed.

"Write!" I yelled at him losing my temper at the pushy Junior.

"I knew it." He muttered under his breath before beginning to write. I grabbed my iPhone from my desk drawer and tapped in a text to Demi telling her to come to my room. I couldn't risk Liam spreading it.

"What's wrong Mrs Gomez?" She asked me as soon as she got to my classroom, entering without knocking the door.

"Liam here is uh... questioning me on private matters." I told her, hoping she'd catch my drift. She had a confused look on her face, suggesting she didn't. "Regarding our relationship." I told her unwillingly.

"Ah. I see. Liam, why do you deem it appropriate to question a member of staff about her private life?" Demi asked him firmly. Being the head of the English department had its perks, she had been telling me since she was promoted five years ago.

"I heard you two having your dirty conversation earlier, you're so busted." He said to Demi whilst still writing.

"There's nothing to 'bust' young man. You should not be questioning teachers' private lives regardless of what you've heard. Mrs Gomez does not have to answer your questions and she most certainly shouldn't feel the need to get me involved because of you. Keep out of other people's business." Demi told him calmly.

"There's nothing to bust? What about your husbands, Mrs Lovato? I'm sure they'd be interested to know about the conversation between the pair of you?" Liam asked thinking he was clever.

"Right, with me please Liam. Up you get." Demi said, losing her patience with the cocky boy. He stood up and closed his English book, following Demi out of the classroom. "Mrs Gomez could you come as well please?" Demi asked me with a smile. I nodded and followed behind Demi and Liam through the corridors where a few pupils were getting things from their lockers and eating their lunch which they'd snuck out of the canteen.

We stopped outside Principle Hockey's office and Liam sat down, looking slightly guilty. He clearly knew he was in the shit and had taken it too far.

"Come in!" Called Principle Hockey. Demi opened the door and walked in, I gestured for Liam to follow which he did, visibly shaking.

"Mrs Lovato, Mrs Gomez, always a pleasure. Have a seat the three of you." He said eyeing Liam suspiciously. The three of us sat down and Principle Hockey looked at us expectantly. "How can I help you?" He asked, almost ignoring the guilty looking Liam.

"Liam here has written homophobic comments on one of Mrs Gomez's desks. When he was made to write it off he was questioning her relentlessly about her private life. When I was called down he questioned me also and questioned our relationship, quite frankly he's taken it too far. We've both had problems with him being much too arrogant for his own good before but now obviously this is a step over the mark." Demi explained calmly although being her wife I knew she was fuming inside. I remembered back to when Demi and I had first started dating and she'd got two boys after class much like me with Liam because they had be writing homophobic things on her wall.

"I see. You two may leave, I can deal with this one. I'll be sending a message to your registers to let you know how he has been dealt with. Thank you for reporting this." Mr Hockey said kindly, waving us out of the door. We left Liam with the principle and headed straight back down to my room in silence.

As soon as the door was closed Demi slammed her fist hard into the wall before hissing in pain and grabbing her right hand in her left.

"For god sake Demi control your anger!" I snapped at her, angry that she'd just lashed out at a frigging wall. "I know he's pissed you off but there's no need for that." I told her more calmly after a second. I walked over to where she was now sitting on my desk and stood in between her legs. "Let me see." I told her as I gently took her hand from her lap in my own hands.

"He's just pissed me off. It's all going to get out, you had to put up with it in high school for six months and now we're both going to have to deal with it again." She whispered angrily. I smiled softly at her and put my forefinger under her chin to make her look at me.

"I don't care, I love you. If it gets out it gets out, it's not the end of the world. You are my wife and I'm not ashamed of that in the slightest as a matter of fact I am god damn proud of it." I told her firmly.

"I know, I feel exactly the same it's just… I don't know, with the stress of my parents showing up again and now just waiting until it gets out that we're together it's just too much at the minute." Demi replied sadly. I smiled and quickly pecked her lips. I pulled away from her reluctantly and moved to sit on the desk opposite my own because there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called and the door opened to reveal a girl from my homeroom group, a junior who I knew hadn't had the best childhood. I smiled welcomingly at her and she smiled back.

"Mrs Gomez I was wondering if I could have a chat with you please but if you're busy it's fine." Carla said as she went to leave the room again.

"Oh no, no, I'm going now anyway." Demi said with a forced grin towards Carla. "Really, it's fine."

"I'll speak to you in a moment Carla would you be able to just wait outside for a moment whilst I finish with Mrs Lovato?" I asked her kindly to which she nodded and closed the door behind her.

"It'll be fine babe. You'll see, try and cheer up." I told her. She gave me a small fake smile and I gave her a hug, leaning in to whisper into her ear, "I'll eat you out tonight and make you cum so hard you forget your name, then you'll smile." I told her. I felt her blush against my cheek, bit her earlobe and pulled away.

"Well… that will be very interesting. See you later Mrs Gomez." She said with a wink as she walked out the door, with Carla walking in as soon as she'd left.

"Carla, lovely to see you. How are you?" I asked her politely.

"I'm not good to be honest, I was wondering if you could just sort of give me some information?" She asked me quietly, picking at her nails and not looking at me.

"Of course I can, I'm your homeroom tutor I'm here to help. I just have to remind you about the breach in the confidentiality rule, if I think you're in danger because you are under eighteen I will have to tell someone." I told her not wanting her to land herself in the shit.

"I'm not in danger I'm just… Scared." She whispered quietly.

"What are you scared about?" I asked her curiously.

"I… Do you have kids? I don't want to be nosy but it's important."

"I do yes, two boys." I told her, wondering why on earth she was asking me about it.

"Is there anything you can tell me about the morning after pill?" She asked me. Great, I knew exactly where this was going.

"It's to be taken within the first seventy-two hours after penetration and it's more effective the earlier you take it." I told her, not questioning why she was asking as it was slightly obvious.

"Is that all you know?" She asked me disappointedly.

"Well yes, I've never been in a situation where I've needed it. Both of my children were planned and I've never had the possibility of an unwanted pregnancy." I told her honestly.

"How soon can you take a test?"

"Pregnancy test?" I asked her to make sure we were thinking of the same thing. She nodded still without looking up and I continued, "After a missed period. Are we talking about for you?" I asked her carefully, not wanting to scare her.

"No, no I'm just generally wondering…" She trailed off. "Thank you Mrs Gomez, you've been a great help." She said quickly before getting up to leave.

"Uh… That's okay, I'll see you later." I told her, very confused.


	5. Meet The Parents

**Demi's POV**

Finally it was last period. I'd previously sent a text to my mum and told them to meet me at a small pub down the road from our house at five thirty, I didn't mention that the boys and Selena would be coming but I didn't think it would be important. I was happily teaching about _Unseen Poetry_ to the freshmen when I noticed two girls at the back talking quietly under their breath.

"Jessica, Emily, anything you'd like to share with the class?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow, causing the two girls to cut their conversation short before Emily looked up and nodded. "Go on then?"

"I have to ask you a question, Mrs Lovato…" She trailed off, twirling her hair around her thumb and forefinger. I nodded for her to continue which she did, I was not prepared for what she was about to ask; "Are you a lesbian?" She asked me with her head tilted to the side; her question prompted the whole class to burst into laughter whilst looking at me expectantly.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked her pretending to have not heard her.

"I said is it true that you like to eat pussy?" She repeated acting as innocent as possible.

"That's nothing to do with this work…" I trailed off, slightly unsure of what to say. Nathan raised his hand and I pointed to him, hoping he would change the subject back to the assigned work.

"Why won't you answer Emily's question?" He asked me in an innocent voice. I sighed as I realised the whole class were probably already aware of the 'rumours' so there was little-to-no point in denying it.

"Okay, want my honest answer?" I asked them. The class mumbled and nodded simultaneously and I let out a shaky breath; it was like coming out in school all over again. "Yes, I am a lesbian. I am married to a woman and we have been together for over ten years, we have two sons and are just like any other couple. Now, can we get back to the work please?" I asked them rhetorically, looking at the clock on the wall to see there was only like ten minutes of the lesson left.

"Isn't it weird to not be with men?" Izzy asked me from her front seat.

"No, not at all because I've never had nor wanted to be with a man in the way that I am with my wife and have been with other women before her." I told her honestly with a smile, I'll never understand why people think that lesbians 'miss men' because if they're really a lesbian they don't like it in the first place so they won't miss it, simple really.

"How did you know you were gay?" Asked a boy in the middle of the room who usually just kept his head down and quietly got on with his work, in all honesty I don't think during the two days he's been at the school he's actually ever spoken.

"I just knew, it happens. I fell in love for the first and only time with my wife but before that I was strongly attracted to women. I'll proudly and openly say that I have never had nor wanted a boyfriend." I told them with a smile. I scanned the room to see their mainly neutral reactions; all except a boy with bright blue streaks in his hair who looked utterly disgusted. "Omar, problem?" I asked him, praying to God that I'd remembered his name properly.

"It's just… I heard that you and Mrs Gomez are together so if you have a wife is it not true about you two?" he asked me with an eyebrow raised. I heard a 'yeah I heard that too' from the back of the classroom but I couldn't quite pinpoint who said it. I knew exactly who was to blame for this; it was Liam, no doubt about it.

"Well, since it seems to be all out now and people are going to believe whatever they want to believe I might as well tell you all the truth now. Mrs Gomez has a double-barrelled last name, her name is Mrs Gomez-Lovato. She is my wife, we have two children, her parents are supportive and we have a strong and happy relationship. She is my life, the reason our relationship was hidden was simply to stop unnecessary rumours and questions, not because we were ashamed. So yes, the rumours are true; I'm in love with Mrs Gomez and we are married, I'm a lesbian and so is she, any other rumours flying around about us that anyone would like answers about?" I asked them all, genuinely wondering what was going around the school about me. At that moment I felt absurdly like a teenager again, petrified of what shit had been made up. High school is just a game of Chinese whispers and in the end no one wins, everyone loses.

No one said anything after that and just seconds after I'd asked the question the school bell rang, signalling the very much anticipated end of the school day.

I dismissed my class and stood up to leave the classroom before I noticed Jodie Tyler sitting at her desk still.

"Jodie, what's wrong?" I asked her kindly, desperate to go and get Selena and go to get the boys.

"I just thought you might like to know something else I heard about you and Mrs Gomez, I didn't want to say in front of the class because I think this one's more discrete but you might need to clear it up…" she trailed off, I nodded for her continue, wondering what else could possibly have gotten out about Selena and I, "I heard that you were with Mrs Gomez whilst she was still in school. It's a ridiculous rumour, I know and as far as I know only a few people have heard it but I know you wouldn't want it going round about you." She said as I sat there quite clearly in pure shock, _how the hell could anyone possibly know about that_? I thought to myself as my heart pounded in my chest and my mouth went ridiculously dry.

"I uh… Yes, thank you Jodie. I really app… appreciate you telling me about that. I'll uh, I'll clarify it as soon as possible. Thank you again, have a wonderful evening." I told her as I basically shooed her out of the door. I closed it quickly and leant against it, sliding down to the floor. I tugged harshly on my hair as the thought of my parents and everything else left my mind completely.

I don't even know what time it was before Selena finally came to find me, my mind was already pre-occupied. _How did they know? What would happen now? _I was so scared, we'd hidden it for eleven years, how had my world just completely crumbled around me?

There was a loud knock at the door bringing me out of my thoughts but before I could get up from the floor to see who it was the door was pushed open slightly and I heard Selena's angelic voice.

"Demi honey, what's wrong? School ended half an hour ago and you haven't come to fetch me. What happened?" She asked me quietly. I moved slightly so she could open the door enough to slide in and once she did she crouched down to my level and hugged me tight.

"They know; they know about us, Liam must have spread it round quicker than I thought physically possible." I told her into her neck. "I admitted it to my freshmen class, they knew anyway so I figured I may as well educate them on it a bit. I'm sorry." I told her quietly, waiting for her angry reaction.

"It's okay, I told my senior class when they asked. Don't worry about it, it's done now there's nothing we can do." She whispered as she stroked my hair gently. I relaxed into her hold slightly and closed my eyes in comfort.

"There's something else, I know there is. I know you Dems, what else is up?" She asked me with a hand tangled in my hair.

"There… uh, Jodie Tyler stayed behind after class to tell me that it's going round that we… that we were dating whilst you were still in school." I told her nervously.

"WHAT?" She shouted as she jumped away from me. She quickly regained her calmness and sat on the floor next to me. "How can anyone possibly know that?" She asked me as she pulled my head in to rest on her chest.

"I don't know, I think it's just vicious rumours that someone's made up for a joke, there's no way that they could _possibly_ know for sure. At least I hope not anyway." I told her with a sad smile.

"Yeah, let's hope so."

We sat in silence for a while, Selena's hand running slowly through my hair and my head resting on her chest listening to her steady heartbeat. "What time is it?" I asked her as I remembered the meeting with my parents at five thirty and that we had to pick the boys up from school and nursery.

"It's like half past three, Lewis' school phoned me to see where we were so I told them to put him in after school club so we should probably go and fetch him." Selena replied as she started to stand up, pulling me with her.

Five thirty rolled around all too quickly for my liking and before I knew it we were sat at a table in a small pub with Lewis, Harley, my wife and I all waiting for my estranged parents to show up.

"Mommy my need a wee wee." Harley told Selena, tugging gently on her shirt. She smiled and picked him up.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said to me with a smile before quickly pecking my lips. Lewis got up as well and followed his mom and brother to the toilet, leaving me at the table on my own to wait for my parents.

Typically they showed up when I was the only one there.

"Demi." The both said with a polite nod as they sat down at the table opposite me. I nodded back to them and prayed to God that Selena would come back soon. I took a sip of my coke and looked around the room awkwardly. "How are you?" My mom asked me as she looked at the drinks menu, scanning through the list quickly.

"I'm fine." I told them shortly. I tried to hide my smile when I saw Selena and the boys come out of the bathroom and head back over towards the table. My parents noticed and looked over in Selena's direction.

"I thought we asked to see you alone?" My dad asked as he gave Selena a dirty look which she thankfully didn't notice. She sat back down at the table after putting Harley in between us and Lewis on her other side.

"You did but Selena is my wife, we are a family and we come as a package, if you don't like that you can feel free to leave now." I told them firmly, they had a cheek the pair of them to say the least.

"Family? We are your family, not some dirty hooker you picked up in the school playground, Demetria!" My mother hissed at me. Anger boiled inside me and I wanted desperately to hit her, no one calls my wife a hooker.

"Lewis, Harley would you like to go and play on the climbing frame?" I asked as I pointed outside where the pub climbing frame was in clear view. I didn't get an answer from them they both just got up and went outside happily to play. "Do not call my wife a hooker, she was there for me when you two weren't, when you two fucked me off and left me with nothing Selena was there. She listened to my problems, she held me when I cried and she made me who I am today. She is my family, not you two." I told them seriously. Selena rested her hand on top of mine and squeezed it lightly.

"You did pick her up in the schoolyard though didn't you? You see, we've been doing a little bit of research, you say you're twenty-eight, yes?" my dad asked Selena who nodded nervously. "You left school ten years ago?" He asked her causing her to nod silently. "You've been together for eleven years." He stated. My eyes widened and Selena's grip on my hand tightened, she started digging her nails in roughly and I had to flex my knuckles for her to realise that it was hurting.

"Now you listen here the both of you, you don't come back into my life after this long and start throwing these ridiculous accusations around. You don't even know anything about Selena and I, you can't be accusing these things, if that's all you came back to do then leave now because we don't need nor want it." I told them both firmly whilst looking between my mother and my father. They didn't move, they just shrugged.

"Now that we've found out what happened you should try being extremely nice to us…" My mom trailed off. I rolled my eyes at them; something I knew pissed them off to the max.

"I won't be fucking blackmailed by you. If you don't drop this right now I'm just going to leave with my _wife_ and sons." I warned them angrily.

"We're dropping nothing."

"Okay, Demi let's go home, when we get there I'll keep to what I promised you at lunch, okay?" Selena muttered quietly to me. My mom raised an eyebrow expectantly. I turned to look out the window and watch the boys who were playing happily on the swings together. Lewis was pushing Harley and Harley was laughing more than I'd ever seen him laugh before, he loved playing with his brother, Lewis rarely wanted to play with him because he didn't understand the games Lewis played.

"And what was that promise?" My mom asked. I didn't turn to look at her, I kept my eyes firmly on the boys. Lewis was slowing the swing down for Harley to get off.

"I promised to eat your daughter out because you are causing her so much stress she's going mad. That what you wanted to hear?" Selena asked smugly. It took everything inside me not to laugh.

"That's absolutely despicable."

"What was that? Are you telling me you don't _love_ the feeling of a tongue on you clit and in your pussy?" Selena asked with a smirk evident in her voice. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips this time but it stopped the second I saw a man in a dark suit grab Harley roughly and run to a grey rover, bundling my frightened baby inside.

"Oh my God, he's got Harley!" I shouted jumping up from my seat and knocking the table slightly.

**GUYS YANO MY DEAL, I DON'T UPDATE WITHOUT TEN REVIEWS.**

**Go go go**


	6. Car Chases and Rough Sex

**Demi's POV**

"What?" Selena screamed.

"'T73 AYX' put it in your phone and then forward the tracker to mine." I shouted as I ran through the doors of the pub into the car park. I got into our silver Porsche and started the engine, tailing the rover which had just reached the end of the road.

I tried desperately to make the man pull over but he wouldn't, it was quite obvious that I was chasing him but I didn't care, the sicko had my baby.

We got onto a freeway and the rover was around three cars in front of me. I put my foot right down and overtook one car, two cars, three cars. I was behind him again and signalling for him to pull over. He sped up and I could see in my head my baby crying, most likely not buckled in, scared out of his mind.

I heard sirens and knew I'd been caught going over the speed limit.

"Pull over!" I heard through a megaphone. I looked in my mirror and saw a police officer leaning out of the car window. I didn't do as I was told, I took the space in the next lane to speed up. This was it, quite literally life or death.

I got in front of the guy in the rover and I swerved quickly and stopped dead in front of him, causing him to hit the brakes and his old car to come to a sudden stop, the hood of the car just a few inches from the side of my Porsche. By the time the guy driving had probably even realised that he was busted I'd jumped out of my car and was trying my best to open the back door to get to Harley but it was either locked or ridiculously stiff.

"Miss, are you aware of how fast you were going?" Asked the police officer who I hadn't noticed pull over and get out of the car. He was walking over to me and I probably should have answered him but I was only concentrated on getting Harley back. I realised I wasn't going to get the door open so I went to the front door which opened effortlessly.

The guy looked up to me with petrified eyes as I grabbed him by the shirt and literally dragged him out of the car. It took everything in me not to punch him, not to kick the living shit out of him then and there.

"Get my son out of that car. Right fucking now." I hissed angrily at him as I forced him against the side of the car, his body smashing harshly against the metal of the old rusty car.

"Make me." He muttered before spitting at me. He _actually _spat at me and hit my exposed collarbone with his saliva. I wiped it off with the back of my hand and wiped it on his shirt and moved him so that his front was against the car and his right hand was held behind his back by my own hand. He still didn't make any effort to open the door.

I looked down at my freshly manicured, perfectly long and sharp nails. It took all but a second before I pinched the exposed skin on his arm causing him to whimper in pain.

"What is going on here?" Asked the agitated police officer, who the kidnapper obviously hadn't noticed until then. He stiffened up and moved his free hand to the handle on the door, gently releasing it and causing the door to swing open with a loud creak.

I pushed him down onto the floor without thinking twice and then saw Harley, my little baby, on the back seat curled up in a ball literally screaming for his momma's. He must have been so petrified, a strange man grabbing him and throwing him in a dirty fast-driven car with no seatbelt or car seat. I kicked the guy on the floor as he started to get up and put my hand on Harley's shoulder gently.

He cowered away from me. That was the worst thing ever, seeing my son back off when I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and I saw his eyes, red and puffy from crying and his nose runny. I crawled in slowly, not wanting to scare my poor baby any more than he already had been.

"Harley, sweetie, it's okay. It's me, it's momma." I whispered gently to him. He looked at me properly and smiled slightly, crawling across the seat towards me.

"Miss, step out of the vehicle please." Said the officer calmly, tapping the small of my back which was still outside of the car. I ignored him yet again and took Harley in my open arms once he got close enough for me to reach.

"Momma, horty man give me poorly." He said as I got completely out of the car with him in my arms. He pointed at his hip and I placed my lips against it gently through his shirt.

"Yeah baby, naughty man. We'll look later, it's okay now momma's here and we're gonna go find mommy and Wewis and go to McDonalds, okay?" I asked him, knowing he wouldn't fully understand but he'd get the important words.

"Miss what on earth is happening here?" Asked the officer losing his patience. I looked down at the man still curled up on the floor clutching his leg in pain where I had kicked him.

"He tried to snatch my son, I wasn't going to not chase him as soon as I saw him." I explained quietly as I rested Harley on my hip and swayed him gently to try and soothe his now quiet cries.

He looked between the guy on the floor and me, quickly realising that I wasn't making it up. He wasted no time in getting cuffs from his belt and slamming them onto the guys wrists.

He cautioned him and dragged him up from the floor before bundling him into the police car and locking the doors. The guy just looked simply defeated, which he was. I wanted so badly to beat the crap out of him and spit on him like he had to me earlier but I knew now that it was in better hands. Harley had stopped crying now and was twirling my hair around in his fingers with his head leaning against my shoulder.

"I'm going to have to take him down, I need you to come with us as well to make a statement and taking the little one to the hospital is highly advisable just to get him checked over. I'll trust you to follow as you seem to be the victim. If you'd like to come?" He asked me kindly as he stroked Harley's head gently with a small smile. He seemed a lot nicer than normal police officers, I'm almost certain that's not how they're meant to operate.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to call my partner and other son first just to let them know what's happening, I have like a million missed calls off them." I told him as I looked at the screen on my iPhone to see thirty-seven missed calls from Selena.

"Of course, yeah. I'll just wait." Said the officer kindly as I pressed the call button.

Lewis picked up after half a ring, indicating that Selena must have been driving.

"Mom?" He asked anxiously into the speaker.

"Yeah, Lewis can you put your mom on please?" I asked him before hearing Selena's panicked voice on the end of the line. "Selena sweetie, calm down. I've got him, he seems fine he's just shaken and the guy that took him is in the back of a police car right now. I've got to go to the station to make a statement and then the hospital. Can you meet us there?" I asked her, knowing straight away that she would.

"Yeah sure, we've been out looking for you for ages, your parents have followed as well." She mumbled quietly, probably trying to stop Lewis from hearing.

"Alright well we'll meet you there in about ten minutes okay?"

"Yeah we'll be there as soon as we can." She replied before hanging up. I got into my car and strapped Harley into his car seat before following the police officer to the precinct.

We were in there for an hour, they had a child-support worker taking a statement from Harley and from Lewis and police officers taking statements from me, Selena and my parents because we were all there at the time. We went to the hospital after, Harley was fine he just had a bruise on his left shoulder from where he had been grabbed. It was a relief to say the least, all he seemed to be interested in was the McDonalds he had been promised previously.

We got home at eight PM and my parents decided to go home after making a snide comment at Selena whilst we were getting the boys' dinner which I pulled them up on.

Once we got back to the house Lewis went straight to bed because he was tired and Harley wasted no time in chasing his big brother up the stairs.

"Well, today's been eventful." I told Selena as we both flopped onto our bed.

"Gil off my!" I heard Harley shout, he'd hidden under our covers when he ran upstairs.

"Hmm what was that mommy, did you hear anything?" I asked Selena with a wink who shook her head.

"Nope, just this lumpy mattress." She said as she started tickling Harley through the duvet. He screeched and moved relentlessly as Selena tickled him and eventually he came out of the blankets bright red with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"My sleep in your bed?" He asked with his hands together like he was praying. I looked to Selena, we couldn't say no to him when he was pulling his 'please' face and he knew that only too well.

"Oh if you must then." I huffed out as I pushed him back gently so he was lying down.

"Mommy and I are going to sit downstairs, you be asleep when we come back up or you'll go in your own bed." Selena told him with a wink my way, I knew exactly what she meant so we both quickly tucked Harley in and told him Goodnight then did the same routine with Lewis.

"Well since we had a deal we should give him some time to get to sleep… What shall we do whilst we wait, I wonder?" I hinted unsubtly. Selena didn't even answer; she just grabbed my hand and led me to the basement.

She pushed me forcefully onto the bed and took my shirt, pants and underwear off before clipping the handcuffs that were still tied to the bed around my wrists and ankles.

I was lying on the bed totally naked with my legs spread wide and completely defenceless with my hands tied out of the way. Selena grinned and got on top of me, kissing me roughly on the mouth. I wasted no time in kissing her back as roughly as I could whilst not being able to move. She moved to my neck, kissing licking and biting it roughly, turning me on and causing me to become wet more and more with every touch.

I was certain she'd left another mark, after our relationship unwillingly becoming public in school I didn't think that would be the best thing but I was in far too much pleasure to think about it. Selena had started playing with my nipples whilst sucking and biting harshly on my pulse-point. I moaned loudly as she started rolling my left nipple between her thumb and forefinger and if I was wearing panties at the time I was certain that they would be soaked through by now.

She squeezed a little harder than normal and I yelped slightly at the shock. She giggled and kissed along my collarbones, going down until she reached my breasts and took my 'neglected' nipple in her mouth, sucking hard.

I tried to run my hands through her hair but it was no used because they were tied to the bed and when I attempted to move them the restraints tightened. I closed my eyes tightly trying desperately not to concentrate on the throbbing between my legs and pushed my chest closer to her mouth which triggered her to start sucking harder and bite ever so lightly. She tugged at my other nipple and massaged my breast sensually whilst leaving her teeth gently sunk into my nipple.

"I love you." I whispered to her, pulling her head up by her hair. She grinned and quickly pecked my lips, running her hands up and down my sides, scratching roughly because she just _knew _how much it turned me on. I bucked my hips roughly trying to get her to just go down already because I was in too much pleasure to form a coherent sentence. She looked up at me and grinned then moved her head down and biting my hipbones and sucking on them. I knew for a fact she'd left a mark there because I could see it when she moved her head.

She started to kiss inside my thighs and everywhere else except the one place where she needed to be. She was touching every part of me except _that place_ deliberately to turn me on even more and it was agonising. "Mmm… Selena…" I breathed out causing her to stop kissing and look up at me. "_Please_." I begged her shakily. She grinned deviously and ran her fingers across my slit so gently that I could barely feel it, causing me to try and move so I could feel better.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked seductively, brushing the back of her hand briskly against my clit.

"Aah!" I shouted as she touched the incredibly sensitive area. I knew she wasn't going to do anything else until I'd talked dirty to her, until I'd told her exactly what I wanted. "I want…" I trailed off trying desperately and thankfully succeeding to calm my breathing slightly. "I want you to fuck me long and hard, I want your tongue on my clit and your fingers inside me, I want them to curl inside me and hit my g-spot so I can scream your name and cum all over your face. I want you to spank my bum hard because you know it gets me so wet. I want your thumb to pound my clit and if you want to use any toys that'd be really good. I want your finger in my ass the whole time going in and out slowly because it just tops off love-making and the feeling just makes it so god-damn good." I told her through moans as she kept barely touching my clit. She smirked at me, the finger in the ass part was slightly risky, we'd never crossed the boundary of her ever being in my bum, just toys.

"Really? Like this?" She asked as she took a long lick of my slit. I bit my lip and nodded, trying not to moan at her touch. "And like this?" She asked and she stuck two fingers inside me, curled them and pulled them out. I couldn't hold in the moan this time and groaned loudly. "And this?" She flicked my clit roughly and circled it with her thumb before pulling away again. I nodded and lifted my hips. She caught me and held me up with her nails digging in. "Stick your skinny little ass out to the side." She instructed which I did with minimal awkwardness. She spanked me hard just like I'd asked and I screamed, silently thinking how thankful I was that the room was soundproof. "This what you mean?" She asked as she stuck a wet finger in my ass, pumping in and out tantalisingly slow.

"Oh god yes!" I shouted at her, bucking my hips backwards causing her finger to go deeper into my ass. I didn't think she'd do it, I really didn't but I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

She started to do exactly as I asked her, licking, rubbing, sucking my clit, three fingers curling inside me, her forefinger going in and out of my ass and occasionally her hand slamming down onto my backside. It was practically perfect sex, I was so wet and sweaty and it was just perfect.

"Oh, Sel… Sel I'm… Ah! Selena!" I screamed her name as my orgasm finally hit. My body shook and I was in pure ecstasy, her tongue was rubbing against my clit as I rode my orgasm out with her fingers curled in just the right place and her finger deep in my ass.

"Sweet Jesus Demi, you don't half make a mess." Selena said as she crawled up the bed, licking the side of her mouth and drying her cheeks with her hands. I looked and saw that her three fingers were glistening with my juices, she unclipped my handcuffs and went to put her fingers in her mouth to suck my orgasm off them but I grabbed her wrists and sucked her fingers myself.

"Mmm." She hummed quietly as I released her fingers from my mouth.

"You are perfect." I told her as I managed to regain control of my breathing. I ran my hands through her hair and she lay her head on my chest.

"You taste good. Try." She insisted as she climbed on top of me and smashed our lips together. "And you're perfect too." She whispered back. I grinned and flipped us over so that I was on top of her and she could have her turn.

**10 reviews for an update guys, the next chapter's going to be extremely important.**


	7. England

**Selena's POV**

It had been five months since Harley's kidnapping and things had been fine, the same as usual. It was January and we had been back at school after the Christmas holidays for two weeks. It was a Saturday morning when I went downstairs, grabbed the post, made my beautiful wife breakfast and left the boys to their own devices.

"Morning gorgeous." I told Demi as I took the tray to her. She was stirring slightly and at the sight of her breakfast she sat up happily.

"You sure do know how to treat a girl." She whispered tiredly as she took the mug of steaming cappuccino from the tray and sipped it gratefully.

"That I do, after over ten years I should know how to treat my wife." I told her before pecking her forehead. She hummed in response and put the coffee back on the tray, taking the post from the top corner of it.

"Rubbish, spam, rubbish, rubbish… Hello, what's this?" She said mainly to herself as she tossed four letters aside and focused on one with a strange holly-shaped crescent in the corner. She wasted no time in ripping it open and beginning to read the letter which I read from over her shoulder, knowing that she wouldn't mind.

_Dear Mrs D. Lovato_

_My name is Michael Wilkins and I am the headmaster of Sutton Coldfield Grammar School For Girls (SCGSG), we are a private grammar school in Birmingham, England._

_I have been informed of your teaching abilities; I've had a report from your current employers and have been told only wonderful things. I would very much like to meet you, even before meeting you I can almost guarantee an offer of employment. _

_I realise that this letter is not much to go upon however if you would please telephone the school on 0121 378 540 or myself personally on 07941850131 I would be extremely grateful. _

_Awaiting your call, _

_Thank you._

_M. Wilkins (MR)_

I couldn't believe what I was reading, I was certain it was some kind of stupid joke. Demi seemed to be reading the letter over and over again, probably not believing it herself.

"Wow, Demi that's amazing…" I trailed off quietly.

"Pass me that…" She trailed off in disbelief as she pointed at the laptop on my bedside table. I passed it to her and she opened up the Sutton Coldfield Grammar School For Girls website. She spent around an hour looking through all the different parts of the website before she picked up the house-phone on her side of the bed, shakily dialling the number on the letter.

"Speakerphone." I whispered nervously. She pressed a button and on the third ring a man answered.

"Michael Wilkins speaking, may I ask who's calling please?" Asked a posh-sounding British man. Demi took a few seconds to form a sentence and smiled excitedly as she spoke.

"Hello, I'm Demi… uh, Demetria Lovato, I've just received a letter from you regarding uh… Well, I'm not quite sure what it's regarding. Sorry, is this an appropriate time? I didn't really think about what time it is over there…" She trailed off as I gestured that she was rambling.

"Oh yes," He chuckled quietly, "Not to worry it is a perfectly fine time. Demetria, I'm going to put this very simply, I have heard great things about you and would like to offer you a place here at Sutton Coldfield Grammar School for Girls. Allow me to give you the gist of our school, we are a private school in which all our pupils have passed an exam to join. All of our pupils want to be at the school and are all there every day purely to learn. Due to our status as a private school your salary would be considerably higher than your current one, and from what I've seen of you, I'm near enough ready to offer you a job on your conditions right now. If you agree to come and meet me I would like to have you on trial for a week where you will of course be paid and your expenses will be covered." He explained calmly. Demi kept looking at me throughout his speech grinning.

"I uhm… I don't… Sorry, I'm a tad lost for words. Before I can agree to the trial I'll need to speak to my partner and family, I don't want to do anything without their say-so." She said professionally into the speaker.

"Absolutely Ms. Lovato, I completely understand. If you could just redial when you've made a decision I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for your time." He said softly.

"And you, Thank you. Good day." Demi said as she pressed the button to hang up the call.

"Holy Shit!" she exclaimed disbelievingly to me. I grinned at her and hugged her happily. She didn't hug back quite as enthusiastically, causing me to pull back and look at her with my eyebrows furrowed.

"You're not excited what's wrong?" I asked her seriously. She shrugged her shoulders and pouted like Harley does when he's not getting his own way. "Cheer up gay face!" I told her happily. She put on a small smile and looked up.

"I can't go to England without you guys, not even on the trial especially not for permanent. I love you, I love my boys, I can't leave you. I'm going to call him back and decline his offer." She said picking up the phone, I took it from her hand and held it up high.

"If you really don't want to leave us you call him back and you tell him that you'll come for the trial if we can come too, he seemed extremely keen to have you, I doubt you asking for your family to come would be out of the question. If he says no then fine, miss out on a wonderful opportunity, at least you've tried. If he says yes then great." I told her with a smile.

"What's the point, even if I get it, we can't move the boys to England, Lewis would miss his friends, he's getting on so well at school. You'd miss your parents and you'd have to find another job. Harley's gotten so far now with his talking, teaching him the British version of words he knows isn't the best idea now and England is really cold!" She told me, trying to think of excuses not to go.

"Dems, it's a trial. If you get the job you don't actually have to take it, we can cross that bridge when we get to it. Go on, you know you want to really. I can see it in your eyes that you want to try it." I told her knowingly. She blushed and smiled, taking a sip of her now cold cappuccino.

Demi arranged to go to England that afternoon with Harley, Lewis and me with her. We had to explain to the boys that we were going on holiday which of course excited them both. We told my parents about the last-minute plans and spent three hours packing.

By Sunday lunch-time we were in England and staying in a small hotel in Sutton Coldfield. Demi had arranged to meet with Michael whilst I stayed at the hotel with the boys, refusing to go out because it was bloody freezing.

**Demi's POV**

I walked into the small café where I saw a man in his late-forties in a black suit sitting with a small mug of tea. I looked around; the only other people there were an old couple and a few teenagers sharing a coke. I decided the man in the suit must have been Michael.

"Michael?" I asked him shyly. He nodded and gestured for me to sit down. "Hi, I'm Demi." I told him with a smile. He shook my hand across the table and opened a briefcase.

"Hi Demi, let's get straight to it shall we?" He asked to which I nodded "I've seen your file, I have it here. Ten years of teaching, never once in any trouble, no convictions, never once have you had a pupil in your class that failed. That is extremely impressive. It says here that you taught a bottom-set class in two thousand and eleven, all thirty of those pupils passed your class with a C or above. That's amazing, to put it quite simply." He said as he read from a sheet of paper, making me wonder what it said on it. I blushed bashfully and looked down at the red table-cloth.

"I uhm… I try to form a connection, a bond if you will, with every child I teach. I like to know my pupils to know how they learn, for instance I taught a boy last year who just turned absolutely everything back to _Call Of Duty_, so when he did his final piece I had him study a poem on war. The boy was predicted a grade F, he got an A- which he managed to do with actually little effort. I get to know my pupils, I learn what they're interested in, I'm quite lenient with my rules compared to many teachers and quite clearly it works. The pupils I teach think that I am there for them to speak to and to be there for them when they're having problems which is what encourages them to work harder. Although of course first and foremost I am there as their teacher I also believe I am there to help them when they ask." I explained to him, getting slightly more confident with every word I said.

"That's very clever, however when you say you are more lenient on rules, how lenient do you mean?"

"Pupils in my class can listen to music but the source of music is out of site and whilst I am speaking it is off. My students are more than welcome to talk and move around the room but whilst I am speaking they're quiet in their seats. I don't ever sit to my desk unless I'm talking, I'm always walking around the classroom to check the amount of work and if a pupil has done an inadequate amount of work they will stay behind for help and to work out between the two of us why they haven't done enough. I never shout at my pupils. I've shouted at one pupil in my ten years of teaching for writing homophobic slurs on my back wall in permanent pen. If a pupil tries to embarrass me I will embarrass them back which sounds bad but it stops them being cheeky. If I catch children passing notes I read them out to the class depending on what it says and if they note worries me I speak to the pupil alone then report it." I explained to him as the waitress walked over to us. I ordered a strong coffee to calm my nerves and was extremely grateful when it arrives.

"I am very glad you bought that one up, what are your opinions on the homosexual community?" He asked me seriously. I blinked a couple of times and looked at him questioningly before answering.

"I uh… My partner… Well, she's a woman so I'm extremely open-minded. I believe in equality for all regardless of race, religion, sexuality, ethnicity or anything else. Why do you ask?" I asked him knowing that he would have to be okay with me being gay because legally he can't stop offering me a job because I'm gay.

"That's brilliant, exactly the attitude I'm after. We have three-times the average amount of lesbian and bi-sexual students in our school, an anonymous survey was given out and every one of them that identifies as homosexual stated that they feel homophobia is not picked-up on enough in our school and ninety-seven percent of them said they would like a GSA in our school. To my knowledge there is one _openly_ gay pupil in the school and she is often ridiculed and discriminated against. None of my teachers have actually offered to operate a GSA, would you be interested in that?" He asked me, finishing his own coffee slowly.

"I would absolutely most certainly be interested if I was to begin working for you permanently, yes. However, if I'm honest I don't know if I will do, it's not fair to Selena, my wife. She and I both work together at the moment, asking her to leave her job and move half-way around the world to no job is a bit too much." I told him honestly. He seemed shocked at this and pulled a piece of paper from his briefcase.

"I am willing to employ you on your own terms, whatever you want within reason you can have it. We have recently lost our school councillor and are in need of a new one if your wife would perhaps be interested in that position or there is also an opening in the humanities department teaching History if that would be more appealing to her. You could perhaps call her now and fetch her over so I can meet her also. If she teaches like you do we will most certainly be willing to take her on as well." Michael suggested. I nodded and called Selena and within ten minutes she was sitting next to me at the table with the boys playing on the floor next to us.

"Hi, I'm Selena, these two are Lewis and Harley, our sons." She introduced as she shook his hand across the table. She quickly pecked my cheek causing me to blush in front of our future potential boss who smiled warmly at us.

"Selena, it's lovely to meet you also."

He talked to us both about the trial, we decided that we would both take a weeks' trial, me as the head of the English department and Selena as the school councillor. She always was good to talk to; she'd almost certainly be awesome at the job. We had also decided that Selena and I would hold a well-publicised GSA meeting on Friday during the students' lunch-break.

When we left Selena dropped the boys off at a playgroup where they would be watched and then she drove us in the rented car to a small building which was quite clearly a tattoo and piercing studio. I looked at her with wide eyes; both of us had virgin skin apart from ear-piercings.

"Why are we…?" I questioned her confusedly.

"I'm getting a tattoo, I was searching for a well-trusted tattoo parlour in the area and this place appears to be the best. I've been thinking about it for a while now and this is definitely something I want. Come on, I'm booked in for in five minutes." she said as we both got out of the car and went up the steps to the studio. A man with around twenty facial piercings smiled at us and came over towards us with an appointment book.

"Selena Gomez?" He asked with a smile, showing the gap where his front tooth was missing. He creeped me out slightly so I discreetly moved closer to Selena who smiled back confidently. She nodded and he pointed to the computer, "Write what you want and decide on a font and I'll get it drawn out for you darling." He said making me realise that Microsoft Word was open.

She quickly typed and chose a font, not letting me see. Clearly she had decided beforehand exactly what she wanted.

It wasn't long before she was sitting in the chair with the sound of the needle getting closer and closer. She gulped harshly as the man with many piercings started to permanently tattoo her. She squeezed my hand tightly and hissed as he went over the bone but it was over in perhaps twenty minutes. She wouldn't let me look the whole time she was getting it done and I was getting slightly annoyed that she wouldn't let me see.

"Okay, you can look now Dems." She said quietly. I looked at her hand and saw it was bright pink with dark black letters sticking out like a sore thumb. She'd had my name tattooed onto the side of her hand going downwards like an acrostic poem. She had it in scrawl writing with a heart dotting the 'I' in my name. I smiled in awe, amazed at the fact that she'd just had my name tattooed onto her hand permanently. I wasn't even thinking when I announced that I wanted one too and five minutes later I was sitting in Selena's previous position getting her name tattooed in the same writing on the same part of my hand. It hurt like a paper cut and took around ten minutes longer that Selena's but it looked damn good when it was finished.

"Wait, whilst we're here…" I trailed off as we were leaving after paying, both with cling-film taped to our hands. "Do you do nipple piercings?" I asked nervously causing Selena to gasp in shock and the man or many piercings to nod politely. "Have you got time before your next booking?" I asked him hopefully causing him to nod again.

"Demi you're not…" Selena questioned in shock. I nodded proudly and sat back down in the chair.

"Which one you want done?" He asked as he set up a needle which scared the living shit out of me. I thought about it, then came up with an answer.

"I'll go with the right, see how I feel about it and if it doesn't hurt too much I'll get the other one done." I told him shakily as Selena held the hand that wasn't sore.

"I can call my son in and we can pierce them both at the same time like with your ears, if you'd like that. Don't worry my son is a qualified piercer as well he's just finishing his lunch break." He told me, adding on the last part when he saw my eyes widen. I looked down at my breasts and back up at the man, nodding silently.

After ten minutes I was lying on the bed with my shirt off whilst the man and his son got the needles and the bars ready. I was shaking because I was so nervous and Selena was having the life squeezed out of her hand in anticipation.

"Okay, are you ready?" Asked the guy with the piercings. I nodded and he looked at me expectantly. "Uh, I can't pierce your nipples if you've got them covered by a bra. You need to take it off please." I hadn't thought about that part, I looked at Selena as if asking permission and she nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry it's strictly professional." The man told me as I unhooked it slowly behind my back. I let it drop down my arms and left my breasts bare to two complete strangers.

It was over in less than thirty seconds after they'd cleaned my nipples and made sure they were erect. They looked pretty good with the rings going through them but holy mother of fuck it hurt like a bitch. I very nearly didn't cry but at the last second a flood of tears gushed unwillingly out of my eyes.

Selena and I got back into the car and she lifted my shirt up to see. I couldn't face putting my bra back on so I was going commando on my top half with erect nipples which seemed to please Selena.

"They look so fuckin' good." She said with a naughty grin.

"Do not get any ideas, you're not allowed to touch until they're no longer sore." I told her seriously.

"Oh but Demi, they just look so enticing with those silver rings going through them, I want to put them in my mouth and play with them now." She told me seductively. I groaned and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the headrest of my seat.

"I swear to god Selena if you touch them I will fucking pierce yours myself." I warned her dangerously.


	8. Shauna

**Demi's POV**

Wearing a bra apparently was not an option with the nipple piercings. Brilliant, absolutely fantastic on my first day of my weeks-trial at the grammar school. Oh well, lots of layers it would have to be, which worked out well because England was bloody freezing, I could finally understand why it was well-known for its terrible climate.

"Are you ready to go?" Selena asked me after putting both of the boys in the car to drop them to a babysitting group for the day. I nodded after pulling my second jumper over my head and zipping my jacket up.

"Yeah sure, how long's it going to take to get there, do you know?" I asked her, knowing she'd be the one driving because I just couldn't for the life of me get used to driving on the opposite side of the road.

"The sat-nav said it's like five minutes from here to the child-minders then like ten to the school so I've given us half an hour so we're not late for our early meeting with Michael." Selena explained as I locked the room with the keycard.

It was seven-thirty and Harley especially was extremely tired so he slept in the car and the babysitter took him sleeping.

We got to the school at eight o'clock after selena got us lost on the way. Stupid sat-nav. We arrived just in time for the meeting with Michael; we didn't have much time to take in the amazing school building as we practically ran to the main office where he'd agreed to meet us.

"Demi, Selena, good morning. How are you both today?" He asked us kindly as he led us up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor with pupils' work on the walls.

"We're both good, thank you. A little nervous but nothing that's going to affect the way we work today." I told him shakily. He smiled and unlocked the door to a large white office with black leather furniture and a dark brown desk.

"Please, have a seat." He offered, gesturing towards two black leather armchairs. We both sat down awkwardly in front of our temporary possibly future boss. "Here is your schedule for the week, Demi. You'll have a planning period every day where you won't have a class, however often you will have sixth-formers and pupils in the higher years coming to do catch-up or their own work during the periods. You mustn't turn them away but you should remind them that it is your planning time. Selena, you won't have a schedule, you'll have a pretty easy job, all you'll do is sit around in an office and speak to pupils when they come to you. On a Monday morning you do have a year eleven pupil with you during her first period for a counselling session, I'd suggest using today's session to let her get to know you and become familiar with her situation, don't push, she's very nervous and takes a while to open up to new people, don't feel bad on yourself if you can't get her talking today. You'll take your lunch an hour early so that you are there to speak to pupils during lunch." Michael explained as he handed me a piece of paper.

My free period was always before lunch, which was a bonus because if Selena wasn't busy I'd be able to spend it with her.

"Okay, is there any questions or would you like me to show you around the school a little?" He offered kindly with a welcoming smile. I looked to Selena who shrugged her shoulders nervously and turned to Michael.

"I'm just wondering what we should do about our situation, both our names are Mrs Lovato, would it be better if I was to go with my maiden name or is it okay for me to be Lovato?" Selena voiced the question that we'd discussed the night before.

"Well that would be up to you, either that or you can just have the pupils call you Selena if you'd prefer." Michael said as he looked up to the clock on the wall. Quarter past eight, fifteen minutes until the day would begin. I could hear pupils outside the window shouting and laughing, it was nice to hear it; there wasn't much of that back in our usual school.

"Selena would probably be better, then it's not too obvious and I don't feel bad using my maiden name that way." Selena thought aloud to herself.

"That's absolutely fine, would you two like to follow me for a quick tour of the important places in the school?" Michael offered kindly, standing up which prompted us both to follow him.

The school was beautiful, really well-kept. We were shown the English corridor, my room and office, Selena's office, the staff-room, the school cafeteria and the commonly know 'smoking area' where the pupils would go for a crafty cigarette. I was told to be there during Monday break-time to make sure no one was smoking. Typical, first day and I'd get myself hated for stopping the kids from having a cigarette.

**Selena's POV**

I was sitting in my 'office' at twenty-five to eight waiting for the girl Michael was talking about to come in. I had no idea of anything about her, not even her name and from what Michael was saying I doubted that I would get much from her today.

The office was really casual, there was a large purple couch with multi-coloured cushions, abstract paintings on the wall, a lava lamp on the table and other colourful things lining the wall and a purple beanbag in the corner.

There was a knock at the door a few moments later and a short girl with short black hair and the school uniform of a navy blue skirt with skin-coloured tights, navy blazer and white shirt.

"Hi, I'm Selena, I'm on a trial week for a councillor." I introduced myself eagerly, standing up to shake the girls hand. She flinched at the contact at first but took my hand softly in her own.

"Uhm… Hello. My names Shauna." She said quietly, just above a whisper as she took a seat on the beanbag in the corner. She obviously didn't like close contact which I took a mental note of.

"So then, why are you here?" I asked her hopefully. She didn't say anything and just stared at me blankly. "Not a talker huh?" I asked, stating the obvious. "Right, okay then, how about I tell you something about me and then you tell me something about you?" I offered her. She seemed like she was considering it for a while then nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'm twenty eight." I told her, starting with the simple facts.

"I'm sixteen." She mumbled quietly. I smiled then thought of something else.

"I'm married." I told her simply.

"I'm single." She whispered.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked her, it was a simple question but she seemed to really consider it.

"I feel like… I'd like to be in a relationship but I'm not ready."

"Okay, and why don't you feel that you're ready?" I asked her hopefully. She didn't answer, she just stared blankly again. "Okay, touchy subject. Uhm… how about you ask me some questions?" I suggested, unsure of anything else to tell her about myself. She nodded slowly and thought of something to ask for a while.

"What does your tattoo say?" She asked looking down at my hand. I showed it to her with a smile and she crawled forward slightly but not too close to look. "That's nice. Who's Demi?" she asked again.

"Demi is the woman I'm married to." I told her confidently. Her head snapped up quickly and she looked at me with wide eyes. "That's not a problem with you is it?" I asked her, unsure of what her reaction meant.

"N… No, not at all… I like girls too." She told me shyly. I smiled and tilted my head at her.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked her.

"No." she said simply.

"What are your feelings on it?" I asked her.

"I feel… I feel that I shouldn't, I've always been taught that it's dirty and wrong, I'm terrorised here because of it. I'm the only openly gay girl here and what a mistake that was. My parents hate it and they make sure that I know that's how they feel. I've never had a girlfriend, I've never even kissed a girl. I'm not allowed to have girls at my house and I'm not allowed out, I don't think I should like girls because it's not normal and I wish I didn't. It took me five years to come to terms with it and I've only recently accepted it but I don't, the girls here make sure that I feel uncomfortable with myself, they lock me out of the changing rooms in PE until after they're all done changing and I dread PE because of it. Teachers act like they care but they don't, they can't do anything about it so they've stopped trying. I hate the way I am." She admitted quietly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her but I knew that wasn't the reason she was so jumpy and nervous, I was almost certain of it.

"I won't say that I know exactly what you're dealing with because I don't but I can understand the thing at school, I was the only openly gay girl in school when I was younger. I went from being the most popular girl in school to being in hospital because my boyfriend thought people would decide people would think he 'turned me' gay. I lost all my friends because of it so I know what that part is like, it got better for me. You only have like, what, two years left of school?" I explained to her with a small smile.

"Four months." She replied which confused the hell out of me. "In England we leave school in year eleven at sixteen and then go to college or sixth-form for two years. Year elevens finish in May and go on study leave, we come back occasionally for exams and prom." She explained with a smile.

"Oh right, see you only have four more months of this then you'll be gone and you'll be fine. As for your parents, they're probably just worried about you. No parent wants to hear that their child is gay, have you sat them down and spoken properly to them about it?"

"No, they won't listen, they won't speak to me unless they're throwing snide remarks in at me." She admitted sadly.

**Demi's POV**

My first class came in quietly and all sat in their seats without making a sound, Michael wasn't kidding when he said that they all wanted to be there to learn.

"Hi girls, I'm Mrs Lovato and I'm going to be acting head of English this week, I'll be your teacher for the week to see how I get on with you all. So when I get a new class I like to get to know them a bit so when I take the register I'll tell you something about me and then when I call your name you'll tell me something about yourselves, okay?" I asked them all once they were all sitting at their desks. The class all nodded silently and I logged onto the computer to open the register.

"Right, I'm Mrs Lovato, I'm from America and I love spending time with my family." I told them before calling out the register. Mainly the kids just responded with 'I like Facebook', 'I like going out with my friends' and 'I like Disney Channel.' They were a year nine class so they were only around thirteen years old.

"So we're going to spend this week of lessons doing something you all want to do. I'm going to write a list of choices on the board and we're going to have a vote, is that okay with you guys?" I asked, again I got a lot of silent nods in response so I turned to the board.

We ended up studying 'Romeo and Juliet', always one of my favourites.

After teaching two lessons it was morning-break and therefore my turn to go to the place commonly known as 'lecky', to stop the pupils from smoking. It was just a big electric box down past the tennis courts, I noticed around thirty girls going there at break and after five minutes I started to walk down.

I heard someone shout 'teacher' then around half of the girls started to walk off. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking across.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing down here?" I asked them, expecting them all to bullshit me with some stupid story.

"Havin' a fag, can you go away please?" A girl shouted cockily from the back. I scanned the group of girls who were all laughing and rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't look like you're smoking. I suppose you're not, so I guess it's okay for me to leave now." I told them all with a smirk. I literally saw their eyes light up before turning to walk away. I know it was bad but I didn't want to be labelled as a bitch on my first day.

I stood on the corner of the tennis courts instead, occasionally looking over at them, which made them all hide their cigarettes behind their backs as if they were being discrete.

The fifteen minutes of break ended pretty quickly, third lesson flew by and then it was my free period and Selena's lunch break. And she was likely to be in her own office, alone, with a lock on the door. Perfect.

I walked down the corridors, only getting lost once, and found Selena's office with the door closed. I knocked on it hard and she called me in.

"Sel are you…" I trailed off when I noticed a girl sitting on the couch next to her in tears.

"Can you wait outside for like five minutes please?" She asked me with a sad face. I nodded silently and closed the door behind me.

After a few minutes the door opened again and the girl walked out followed by Selena.

"Okay Shauna, I'll phone your parents now and arrange for them to come into school. Don't worry, it'll be fine." She told the sad girl with a soft smile. Shauna nodded and left without saying a word.

We went into Sel's office and as soon as the door was closed I pushed her up against it and kissed her. She flicked the lock with her free hand and kissed me back with so much passion and love that I just could have melted then and there.

"Mmm. I want you, I want you right here right now." I mumbled to her as I kissed her neck softly.

"Wait… Dems, get off." Selena whispered breathlessly. I pulled away and looked at her quizzically. "Sorry baby but I need to phone Shauna's parents, she's the girl that Michael was talking about earlier. I got her to open up and now I _really _need to get her parents in. Let me just phone them first and then you can have me any way you want." She whispered as she bit my earlobe gently then moved over to the phone.

She dialled and soon started speaking. "Hi, is this Mr Derry?... Hello, I'm Selena Lovato, I'm the councillor at Shauna's school… Yes, she's been speaking to me about some things that have been bothering her and I'd really appreciate it if you and your wife would be able to come into school today… What time is convenient for you… Yes, two thirty is fine… Okay, thank you… Bye."

"What's up with her?" I asked Selena after flopping down on the ridiculously comfy beanbag in the corner.

"Remember Michael telling you about that one out girl who basically gets the shit ripped out of her for being gay? Well that's her and she doesn't just get it here, she gets it at home and it's tearing her apart so I told her we'd get her parents in and try to sort it all out for her." She explained. I nodded whilst listening to her and she came to straddle my lap on the beanbag.

I didn't reply, I just pecked her lips softly. Slowly moving down, kissing every centimetre of her exposed neck and chest. I pulled her sweater off easily and tossed it to one-side, caressing her breasts through her bra. She put her hands in my hair and started tugging harshly at it because normally it would turn me on but I put my hands on top of hers and moved them from my hair.

"No…" I trailed off as I sucked softly on her collarbones. "No roughness, no kinky sex, nothing. I want to make love to you, I want to make you feel as amazing as you possibly can, we haven't just made simple sweet love in ages." I told her shyly which caused a look of shock to appear on her face.

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded and moved my hands to the back of her bra to unhook it, reminding myself that I wasn't even wearing one.

"Yes, really, don't get me wrong I love it when you scratch me, bite me and spank me, but I also love just reminding you how much I love you." I told her and it didn't take any other words for her to take her bra off and present me with her beautiful breasts. I grinned and took one of her nipples in my mouth, licking it and sucking it which caused her to moan as quietly as she could.

It wasn't long before my head was between her legs, my tongue working away at her beautiful private area. She was moaning and writhing, pushing my head as close as possible and sweating as she became close to her orgasm.

I knew how close she was so I inserted a single finger inside her and curled it to hit her g-spot which caused her to moan loudly and bite the back of her hand as she came into my mouth.

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly to me as I crawled up and wrapped my arms lovingly around her.

"I love you too, more than anyone else in the world." I told her sweetly, causing her to hum in response.

**Reviews make me update you guys know that!**


	9. Your Father Is The Father?

**Selena's POV**

After my free period of passionate love-making with Demi it was lunch for the pupils and Demi but not me as I'd had my lunch an hour earlier. Demi stayed in my office during lunch but left at one forty five, halfway through lunch, when Shauna came into my office visibly shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey… Calm down, it'll be okay. They can't do anything whilst I'm here and we're going to try and make them understand. It'll be fine. Have you spoken to either of your parents since we last spoke?" I asked her as I looked at the clock on the wall, her parents should be here any minute.

Shauna didn't say anything, she just nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket, showing me a text from 'mom'.

_What the hell have you told them Shauna?_

"Did you reply?" I asked her, to which she shook her head. I put my hand cautiously on her shoulder and rubbed her arm awkwardly. She stiffened up at my touch and then visibly relaxed when I let go. I _knew _there was something more to this girl. "I'll give your parents a call to make sure they're still coming in." I told her quietly, unsure of anything else to say. As if on cue the phone rang as my hand hovered over it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mrs Lovato, Mr and Mrs Derry are here to see you. If you could come to the office to meet them please." Said the elderly sounding secretary in a ridiculously heavy Birmingham accent, which I'd noticed a lot of the pupils had.

"Yeah, no problem I'll be right there." I told her before putting the phone down. "Come on, they're here. I promise you It'll be okay, nothing bad can happen whilst I'm here." I promised her as I opened the door. There were a few pupils stood outside my office in a group, it didn't seem like they were intending on coming in so I questioned them. "Did you girls want to see me?" I asked them with my eyebrows raised. They shook their heads and I looked down the corridor. "You know you're not allowed to hang around the corridors during lunch, come on girls don't make me be the bitch on my first day." I told them with a small smile. They mumbled amongst themselves and went the opposite way down the corridors to which we were going.

I saw a couple around the age of my own parents sitting on the seats down by the office. Shauna stopped dead in her tracks once she spotted them and grasped my sleeve tightly. I turned to look at her, she'd lost the very little colour she had to her face and was completely pale.

"I can't do this…" She whispered into my ear. I went to respond but she carried on. "I'm pregnant… I can't…" she trailed off with tears in her eyes. I was shocked to say the least but I just nodded. Standard procedure would be to inform her parents so since she'd told me that I couldn't let them leave today without telling them.

"Okay, we'll talk in a minute." I whispered back to her. She nodded and her parents noticed us. Her dad smirked and her mom looked down. I left Shauna standing around ten feet away and went over to her agitated parents.

"Hi, I'm Selena, we spoke on the phone. If you two could please come with us and I'll explain everything to you." I told them. They both nodded and I spoke to the lady in the office, who gave me the keys to the conference room.

Shauna sat next to me, her parents on the opposite side of the table. As her father went to sit down Shauna shook her head. I noticed a weird kind of eye contact between the two of them, like he was threatening her with his eyes.

"No… Just my mom… please." She practically begged. I looked up at her dad expectantly, her mom looked shocked and he just looked purely pissed off.

"Mr Derry, if you could just wait outside for a while please." I instructed him in a strict tone, hopefully telling him I wasn't in the mood to be messed with. He left with an angry grumble and slammed the door behind him. Shauna's mom looked at her angrily with her eyebrows raised.

"Mrs Derry, I need to speak with you about Shauna. She is really unhappy at the moment. She says that you and your husband haven't had the best reaction to her sexual orientation?" I told her questioningly. The woman nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't agree with it and whilst she's living under my roof she'll accept that I don't accept it." She said simply as if it was right.

"Okay, of course you're entitled to your opinions but why don't you just take a minute to listen to how it's making your daughter feel?" I asked. Mrs Derry nodded smugly, as if her opinion couldn't be changed. Shauna opened her mouth then closed it again a few times before she actually managed to speak. She basically just repeated more in-depth what she'd told me earlier. It took her around two minutes to explain and when she was done her mom had a tear rolling down her cheek.

She took a few moments but she finally spoke, "Shauna, I love you, I really do. You're my child, I just want to protect you. I don't want a lifestyle for you where you'll constantly be ridiculed, I don't agree with homosexuality. I _know_ that you can't change it but you should try because all I want for you is the best and you can't have that if you like girls. My parents always told me it was wrong and I guess I'm just passing down their views. I've tried Shauna, I really have. I tried so hard at first to come to terms with what you'd told us but it didn't work. I'm still trying, I know it doesn't seem that way and the horrible things I say to you sometimes are never anything I mean, it's just so hard for me. You're my first born, my only girl." She told Shauna who started to tear up as well. Shauna looked down at her nails which she was picking on her lap.

"Mom, it's bad enough at school, I don't need it at home. I know what this lifestyle comes with and if I could change it I would, but mom I like girls and that's not something that you, me, dad, some church or anyone else can change." Shauna said bravely. I noticed that she seemed a lot more confident around her mom when her dad wasn't around.

"I know that, God I know, but I can't just accept it straight away. It's hard for me, like I said, all I want is to protect you." She said sadly. I picked a box of tissues up from behind me and passed them the Shauna then her mom so they could both wipe their eyes.

"Mom, please try to understand at least that this isn't something I need protecting from and even if it was you physically couldn't." Mrs Derry didn't respond, she just nodded her head and wiped her eyes again.

"Mrs Derry, if you're willing to try to come to terms with Shauna's sexuality then that is a big step in itself. You are not expected to accept it overnight, you're not supposed to just change your views and deal with this as one couple, you and your husband. There are support groups, there is one just a few miles from here in Birmingham I think, it's especially for parents, friends and family of homosexuals that are trying to accept their loved ones. If you are serious about trying to accept Shauna for who she is then I can help you with that and get you in touch with someone at the group. Is that perhaps something you'd be interested in?" I offered, my knowledge on it being quite high from researching it after my first meeting with Shauna when she mentioned how her parents felt.

"Yeah… Anything, I know I haven't been the best mother lately but it's been so hard for me. I'll do anything to accept this, really." She said with a smile directed at Shauna who smiled back then stood up. She walked over to her mom who stood up as well and hugged her tightly. Their hug was interrupted by the door swinging open loudly and Mr Derry standing there clearly pissed off.

"I swear to GOD Shauna…" He shouted but he was interrupted by Shauna screaming and dropping to the floor clutching her mother's leg.

"Don't let him touch me… Mom please get him out! Not again… I can't… Please… Mom not again, it hurts!" She practically shouted as she shook on the floor and dug her nails into her moms leg who had a look of sheer horror on her face.

That was all Shauna's dad needed to walk across the room and grab her arm, dragging her up and trying to pull her out of the room. Shauna screamed in desperation and heaved a little.

"No!" She kept repeating loudly as her dad tried to pull her away. I took all but three seconds to run to the next room and call for help, I didn't realise that the next room was the staff-room, I hadn't noticed on the way up.

"Please, somebody help, get security or the police or something!" I shouted. Five teachers, including Michael and Demi, got to their feet and followed me back to the room where Mr Derry had Shauna by the hair attempting to drag her away whilst her mother kicked at her husband to make him let go.

It didn't take long before two school security guards came and forced Mr Derry away, leaving Shauna shaking and sobbing, scrunched up on the floor.

"What on earths going on here, Selena?" Michael asked me as he looked between the fragile girl and her extremely concerned mother.

"I'm not sure yet but I've got a good idea. Can you please just leave me to handle this? If I need any help I'll come straight to you." I asked him hopefully. _I think I know who the father of her baby is_ was all I could think the whole time.

"Okay, we'll keep Mr Derry on school-premises until you tell us what needs to happen. Please don't hesitate to ask for help, when I put you on this trial I was not expecting you to have to deal with something like this." Michael explained apologetically. I just nodded and went over to Shauna, putting my arm around her shoulder awkwardly. She didn't move it but she did flinch again when I touched her which caused her mother to look at me with a worried expression. I looked up and saw Demi standing by the door, watching me with sad eyes.

I mouthed 'I love you' to her and she mouthed it back before leaving and closing the door.

"Mrs Derry, I know you're probably very confused about what's going on right now but I need to speak to Shauna before I can be sure of anything. Please, if you'd like to go to the staff-room next door, my wife Demi will be happy to get you a drink or something. She's the one that literally just left." I explained, not caring that I'd told a homophobic woman that I had a wife, right now all that was important was Shauna. Mrs Derry said nothing, she just nodded and left, leaving me and Shauna, who was still crying quietly and shaking slightly, alone.

"Shauna sweetie, it's okay… it's all okay, it's going to be fine." I whispered to her as I sat on the floor next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I remembered back to when Harley had been kidnapped, how shaken up he was and all Shauna did was remind me of it. I couldn't even begin to imaging how her own mother felt.

It took twenty minutes or so but finally Shauna stopped crying and looked at me with black make-up stains down her cheeks. I smiled sympathetically at her and she smiled weakly at me.

"It's him, isn't it?" I asked, assuming she'd know what I was talking about. I think she did but she played oblivious so I looked down at her stomach, "The baby… is your father the father of your baby?" I asked her seriously. She took a few moments but eventually she nodded her head slowly, as if she was petrified of him walking in at any minute.

"I'm a failure. I… I… He… I feel sick." She said through chokes. I looked at her and she was still ridiculously pale. It took all but thirty seconds for her to jump up and run to the trash can on the other side of the room, hurling her guts up into it. She held her own hair back so I didn't have to do anything, I just stood there awkwardly whilst the broken pregnant teenager threw up.

"How long?" I whispered to her whilst we were both sitting back up at the table. She looked up from her hands, towards me then back down again.

"Since I told them I was gay… five months ago. He said he'd make me straight if it's the last thing he did." She mumbled sadly. I looked at her in disbelief, she was just a kid, how could anyone ever do that to their own child?

"How far… Do you know how far along you are in your pregnancy?" I asked her which caused her to shake her head. I smiled sadly and decided she couldn't be that far along considering she was still stick thin. "Does he hit you as well?" I asked her expectantly. She didn't answer, she went back to being shy again. "Shauna you can't keep this quiet anymore now that it's all out. There are going to be questions from the police which you're going to have to answer, your mom's going to want to speak to you about it all as well. You may as well start by telling me because I know from the few hours I've known you that you trust me a lot more than you'd trust some police officer." I told her sternly, I wasn't being harsh but there would be police officers wanting to speak to her before the day ended and she needed to realise how seriously all of this was. She looked up at me again and opened her mouth to speak but instead she stood up and lifted her shirt and blazer slightly to reveal a slightly faded bruise on her hip.

"Any more?" I asked her, she nodded again and manoeuvred her skirt and tights so that she'd pulled her tights down slightly and lifted her skirt so nothing was on show except from a part of her legs where she'd clearly been scratched hard by something sharp. I felt physically sick, the cuts stuck out like a sore thumb and were still bleeding slightly as if they'd been ripping open again every time she moved.

"He never made it obvious, he did it where it wouldn't show." She whispered as if she was ashamed. Now I know why she flinches every time someone touches her.

"Okay… right, well do you want to speak to your mom on your own?" I offered. Shauna considered my offer for a moment then nodded. "All right, I'll be back with her in a moment then I'll leave you two to talk." I told her getting up and leaving the room. Shauna's mom was in the staff room just staring into space, clearly deep in thought. I looked at my watch and saw that lunch ended half an hour ago and Demi was therefore halfway through teaching her last lesson of the day.

Half an hour later and Shauna's dad was being escorted from the school grounds to the police station in the back of a police car and Shauna and her mom were walking up the school driveway to their car with their arms wrapped around each other and Shauna's head resting on her mom's shoulder.

"You did really well baby." I heard Demi whisper in my ear, I hadn't heard her walk up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. She kissed my neck really softly and watched out the window with me at Shauna and her mom.

"I'm so glad that I helped her. I know things will get better for her now and I feel so great knowing that I'm part of the reason." I said proudly as I leant into Demi's embrace. Day well spent.

"I have to go baby, I have a form group now. I'll meet you at the car in fifteen minutes?" Demi asked me as she gradually pulled away. I nodded and turned around in her loosened embrace.

"Yeah, I'll go and speak to Michael, let him know completely what's gone on today." I told her tiredly, today had really knocked everything out of me but I couldn't have been happier about the outcome.

**Friday lunch time, Demi's POV**

Selena and I were in my English room around five minutes before the girls' lunch was due to start. We'd ordered pizza and bought fizzy drinks from the store on the way to work and had sort of planned something to do during the first run of the GSA.

Shauna was the first to show up and after five minutes there were thirteen girls from various year-groups sitting in a circle, I think the youngest was in year eight which would have made her around twelve.

"Alright girls, I know that it probably took guts for you all to come here today but it's not to worry, since all of you except from Shauna are in the closet I don't think there's any worry that anyone will be outed so you can all relax on that one. I'm Mrs Lovato for those of you that don't know me. I think I know around five of you in here so shall we start with introductions?" Demi asked with a welcoming smile as she closed the classroom door. She sat in an empty seat in the circle of chairs in between me and Shauna.

"I'm Selena, I'm the school councillor for the week, so we're gonna go around the circle and you're all going to tell us your name, your year group and how you personally would identify your sexuality and relationship status." I said to the small group of girls who all mumbled a quiet yeah.

"I'm Melissa, I'm in year ten, I'm bisexual and I have a boyfriend at the moment." Said a short chubby blonde girl.

"I'm Jessie, I'm in year eight, I don't know what I am right now but I have really strong feelings for my best friend who's a girl. I'm single now and I like it." Said a girl with heavy eyeliner, black hair and other typical 'goth girl' things.

"I'm Dev and I'm gay, I'm in year eleven and I have a girlfriend but it's a secret." A red-headed girl mumbled nervously. The girl sitting next to her grinned proudly and it wasn't exactly difficult to work out that she was the girlfriend.

"I'm Becca and I'm a lesbian, I'm in year ten and Dev is my girlfriend." She said much more confidently than her girlfriend, finishing off her statement by kissing Dev on her cheek which caused them both to blush slightly.

We got around the whole group of girls, in the room there were two couples and two girls that were seeing each other. Shauna came more out of her shell, I hadn't spoken to her properly since our meeting on Monday so I planned to pull her up after the group meeting.

"Okay girls, that's great, so you can all help yourselves to pizza and drinks then we'll start on how you guys would like to see homophobia challenged in the school. I apologize now that this session is a little shitty but we just need to sort of get to know you all before we can really do anything decent." I told the girls who all got up to eat.

The meeting went well and at the end I pulled Shauna over with Demi who smiled sympathetically at her.

"How are you?" I asked her as I looked down at her stomach.

"I'm fine, my mom and I are getting along so much better and we're going to a PFLAG meeting tomorrow. My dad's been remanded in custody but there isn't enough evidence to prove that he actually…" She trailed off looking down hoping I'd catch her drift.

"What? How? You're pregnant with his child, how is that not evidence enough?" I asked her slightly pissed off.

"There's no proof that it's his until it's born and from the scan my mom took me for that won't be for another six months." She said quietly.

"And have you decided whether you're going to have the child?" I asked her calmly. Demi sat next to me quietly listening intently. Shauna nodded her head and put her hands on her flat stomach.

"I'm going to have it and I'm going to keep it. No one has to know who it's father is, my mom said she'll help me as much as she can and we're going to move away after I've finished my exams, fresh start, you know?" She asked me calmly. I nodded, totally understanding where she was coming from. "At the end of it all this baby is still my child so I'm going to treat it like a normal kid. We're moving to Blackpool in August, I've applied for a few colleges there and there's even a mother and baby one which I've applied to. It's for the best." She said sadly.

"Yeah, maybe it is. Anyway, you best go to your lesson, I just needed to make sure that you're okay." I told her with a smile. Shauna nodded and left, leaving Demi to call her final class in and me to go back to my office for the last hour.

And it was over pretty quickly


	10. Adopted

**Demi's POV**

We arrived back in America on the Sunday, telling Michael we would seriously consider his proposition and let him know by the next weekend. When we unlocked the front door of our house there was a large pile of letters on the mat but we stepped over them to take the boys up to bed. I was carrying Lewis, Selena was carrying Harley. They were both confused over the times and had fell asleep in the car home at around midday. Bless them.

Once both of the boys were in bed and tucked in I went downstairs to grab the large pile of mail and sort through it.

Selena had five letters, I had seven and there were various spam leaflets which I just tossed straight into the trash.

One letter in particular caught my eye, it was handwritten but I didn't recognise the scrawly writing, it looked similar to mine but not quite so I went to sit on the couch and quickly ripped it open.

Just as I'd pulled the lined paper out Selena came and sat next to me, cuddling tiredly into my side.

_Demetria, _

_You're probably wondering who I am and what this is about, probably confused right now. My name is Dianna. I got your address through an adoption agency. This isn't really something I want to put in a letter but you need to know;_

_I'm your mother. Your real mother. I know right now you're thinking I'm some psycho but I'm not. I was very young when I had you and my parents forced me into adoption. It was not my choice. I'm sure the family you have been living with were wonderful and thirty-one years later I know you've done well for yourself, I can just tell._

_I know this is probably a lot to take in but please believe me when I say that I never wanted to give you up. _

_I know this isn't a lot of information to go on but I would really like to meet you. Please, if you could meet me at the park down the road from your house on Sunday at 1:30, I'd love to meet my daughter again._

I read it over and over, not quite comprehending what I was reading. Surely it was some kind of a joke, surely it was just a kid from the school or something, of course if I was to go to the park no one would be there, it would be deserted as usual.

"Baby, what's up?" Selena asked as she stroked my hair softly. I couldn't form any words, there was a huge lump in my throat so I just handed her the letter. After reading it she sat up straight and looked directly into my eyes. "Do you believe it?" She asked me as she put in on the coffee table in front of us. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion and looked over at her.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but who would be sick enough to make something like that up?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I think we should just get a wooden board over our mailbox, the last two letters you've received have been life changing!" Selena suggested jokingly. I forced a small smile and looked down at my watch, it was one o'clock now. "Are you going to meet her?" She asked me seriously.

"Yeah, I will. If it is a joke no one will show up, if it isn't then… well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." I told her as I looked at the mirror on the wall seeing my own tired reflection. Losing eight hours of sleep wasn't good for me, plus I can never sleep on planes so I'd been awake for around twenty-four hours.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" She offered as our eyes met in the mirror.

"No, it's fine. I think this is something I have to do on my own. I'll call you; let you know if this woman shows up. I… I have to go and change my clothes then I'll leave." I said quickly as I got up and headed upstairs. This couldn't be happening.

Once I'd changed my clothes I went back into the living room where Selena was sitting on the couch reading the letter again, probably trying to make sense of it all.

"I'm gonna go now. I love you." I whispered to her as I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." She breathed out as she leant back into the couch. I got to the front door and went to leave when she called me.

"And Demi?" She called. I went back to the living room and looked into Selena's eyes. "Please be careful." She told me worriedly. I smiled and nodded at her to reassure her.

"Aren't I always?" I asked her rhetorically before leaving. I got into my car and drove impatiently to the park down the road. I parked on the kerb and got out, heading over to the swings to sit on them.

The old park made completely from wood was deserted. I could remember coming here once with Selena shortly after her eighteenth, we'd made love under the climbing frame in the middle of the night for a different scene and lay under a picnic blanket watching the stars for hours.

I'd been sitting on the swings looking down at the floor as I swung through the air slowly for around five minutes when I felt someone sitting on the swing next to me. I stopped myself and looked at the woman. She looked like me in fifteen years time, the exact same hair colour, the dimple in the chin and the dark brown eyes. I was the complete spit of her, just from seeing our similarities I knew she wasn't lying in her letter.

"Mom?" I asked her cautiously. The woman stopped staring at me and nodded with a wide grin. I couldn't stop myself from hugging her, close to tears as I hugged my real mother, a mother who actually wanted to know me.

"Demetria my darling, the last time I held you in my arms you were twelve and a half inches long, you weight eight pounds, three ounces and you had so much less hair." She whispered into my ear as she stroked my hair.

"You really are my mother." I stated what I'd realised. She just nodded and pulled away from me.

"I am so sorry. I never wanted to give you up, I fought so hard to keep you but it was always a losing battle. I've been trying to find you since I turned eighteen but I've had no luck. Your adoptive parents didn't want me around; they didn't want you to be involved with me. It's taken twenty-eight years for me to finally get your address, and those years were so worth it just to see you now." She told me thoughtfully. It only took that small speech to make a tear roll down my cheek which the woman in front of me quickly wiped away. "Don't cry, I've found you now and I won't let you go this time unless you tell me to."

"Please don't." I mumbled to her. "Why weren't you allowed to keep me?" I asked her the question which had been playing on my mind. She sighed and stood up.

"Shall we go for a walk?" She asked. I nodded and stood up as well, walking along-side her to nowhere in particular. "I was fifteen, my parents reacted so badly to finding out that I was pregnant. I didn't tell them until I was twenty-four weeks gone; I managed to hide it from them until it was too late for them to force me into an abortion. I held you in my arms for a whole ten minutes after you were born, you screamed a lot but once I was holding you, you went quiet. I took one photo before my father took you from me and handed you over to a couple in their twenties who he'd arranged an adoption with. This was the only memory I had of you." She said as she reached down under her shirt and pulled out a battered golden locket. She opened it to reveal a photo of me as a baby, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"You still have it after all this time?" I questioned her shocked. She nodded and closed the locket, tucking it safely back under her shirt.

"Of course I do, you're my baby girl and you always have been. If you don't want to see me I completely understand, I wouldn't blame you."

"It wasn't your fault." I told her quickly, almost too eagerly. "I do want to see you." I added on to assure her.

"I'm glad."

We walked and talked for a while about nothing in particular, she mainly just apologised to me for giving me up and I kept repeating that it was okay and all that mattered was that she was here now. We walked in circles around the lake for forty-five minutes talking about nothing in particular, similar likes and dislikes. I knew where I got my tidiness from, my mom hated messy houses.

"I know your adoptive parents probably won't be too happy about this, I'm sure they've given you more of a life than I possibly ever could but I want to try." She told me as we sat down next to each other on a bench overlooking the lake.

"Not exactly, they were great but they kicked me out when I turned eighteen." I told her nervously. I knew exactly what was coming next.

"What? Why?" She asked me in shock. I shrugged my shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You know what you said earlier about wanting me?" I asked her, which caused her to nod in response. "Nothing can change that, right?" I asked her quietly. She nodded again and I took a shaky breath. "I'm… I uh… I like girls." I told her in just above a whisper. She didn't say anything for a few seconds but quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"That's okay." She mumbled into my hair. "That's fine, it doesn't bother me, what bothers me is building up a relationship with you."

"Honestly?" I asked her.

"Cross my heart."

"Do you want to meet my family?" I offered her with a smile.

"I would love that, but don't you want to talk some more first?" She asked as we stood up again.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about, you're my mother, there's nothing I can think of to ask right now but if I think of something I'll ask. Is there anything you want to know?"

"Loads, but it can wait." She said as we started the short walk back to the park. "I plan on seeing you a lot if you'd like that?" She asked me shyly. I nodded eagerly and unlocked my silver Porsche. "Wow, nice car. You must have done well for yourself." She said as she punched me playfully in the arm. "I'll follow behind you, if you can lead the way?" She asked me as she unlocked a red truck that was parked next to my Porsche.

"Sure, I don't live far from here anyway. It only takes like five minutes to drive. I'll see you in a minute." I told her as I got into the car and led us down the road to our house. I was shaking with excitement and could barely get my key in the front door as I stood on the doorstep with my real mom.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called to Selena excitedly. I heard her jump up and run to the front door wrapping her arms around me quickly, not noticing or not acknowledging my mother standing behind me.

"Sel, this is my mom, Dianna. Mom this is…" I trailed off but Selena cut me off by shaking my mom's hand and introducing herself.

"I'm Selena, Demi's wife." She said happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Selena nodded in response then looked at the stairs when we both heard Harley should about bears.

"Sorry, I should go and sort him out, he's been having nightmares recently about bears after reading the bear-hunt book with nursery." Selena explained before disappearing upstairs, coming back down a few minutes later with Harley resting on her hip.

"Mom, this is Harley, our youngest son, your youngest grandson." I told my mom who looked at Harley in awe.

"I'm a grandmother?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded proudly as Harley rubbed his eyes and looked between the three of us. "What shall I tell him to call me?" She whispered to me.

"Whatever you want, if you're serious about sticking around and being here then introduce yourself as nanny, if you want a relationship with me you automatically get one with my family." I told her as I took Harley from Selena and rested him on my own hip. He nuzzled his head into my neck and stared at my mom, waiting for her to explain who she was expectantly.

"Hi, Harley! I'm your Nanna Di." My mom said happily to Harley who smiled and whispered back to her shyly.

"Hello, my 'arley yovalo." He said, he'd been taught his full name at nursery, he wasn't just 'arley' now, he was 'arley yovalo'. My mom chucked at him and reached out to stoke his head softly.

"He's beautiful. He's definitely got our chin." She said happily.

The four of us went into the living room, Selena made coffee and gave Harley a strawberry milkshake, who took it happily into his downstairs toyroom.

We spoke for about an hour between the three of us, I explained to my mom about my adoptive parents reactions to me being gay, I told her in detail about how beautiful mine and Selena's wedding was, we told her about Lewis and Harley, our jobs as teachers, Selena's parents and how supportive they were and about how we had both been offered jobs in England and were considering taking them, which saddened her quite a lot.

She told us about how she'd ended up pregnant at such a young age, how my father had died a few years ago and she'd found out through Facebook (so sad) and that I had a younger brother who was doing time for kidnapping, which I didn't take kindly to after Harley's incident.

After an hour of talking Lewis came downstairs tiredly.

"Mornin' son." I said jokingly to him. He smiled weakly and came to sit next to me on the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head against my chest. I knew instantly that there was something not quite right about him.

"I don't feel too good mom." He told me as he pointed at his tummy. "I have a tummy ache and my head's pounding." He explained as I softly rubbed his stomach.

"Oh babe, go back to bed and I'll bring you a drink up and some medicine." I told him. He shook his head and lay down on the couch on his stomach.

"I don't want to, can you scratch my back?" He asked me hopefully. I shook my head and looked down at him.

"No babe, I'm a little busy right now. I'll do it later if you're still poorly though." I told him.

"Okay," he said getting up, he looked over at the other couch where my mom was sitting and smiled. "You look just like my mom!" He pointed out as he looked at my mom seriously.

"She's my mom, Lewis."

"I thought that other lady was your mom, the mean one?" He asked me confusedly.

"So did I, but she isn't. I'll explain a bit more later but this lady here is my mom, she's your Nanna Di." I told him as I patted his shoulder. He smiled and looked at me. "Come on, up to bed, we don't want to catch your nasty germs." I told his returning his smile. He nodded and went to leave, quickly wrapping his arms around my mom's neck on the way.

"Oh, what a cutie!" My mom exclaimed after hugging Lewis back. "I should go, I have my nightshift in a few hours and I need to get some sleep in before I go. It has been the most amazing thing meeting you and your family today. I would love so much to see you all again soon, if I leave you my number could you call me please?" She asked me hopefully.

"Yeah, absolutely. We could all go for dinner tomorrow night if you'd like; our treat. We could bring Selena's parents as well if they're up for it and not busy, you could meet them and we could all go out as a proper family." I rushed out hopefully. My mom grinned at me and nodded, pulling a notepad and pen out of her purse and scribbling her number down. We had the same scrawly handwriting which amused me.

"Absolutely, name a time and a place and I'll be there. I can't wait." My mom said with a smile. I grinned back at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered into her ear. She nodded against my shoulder then took Selena in an embrace.

We took her up to Lewis' room, he was half asleep but managed to give her a kiss on the cheek goodbye and a loose hug and then we took her to Harley in the play room.

"Bye bye Nanna Di." He said as he wrapped his arms around her neck lovingly and kissed her on the lips with childish innocence.

After she left Selena and I went to the couch, we sat down and cuddled watching _The Notebook_, our all-time favourite movie. All that was running through my head was how happy I was that I'd finally got a mother who actually wanted me.

**Don't review, that's cool but reviews make me update so yanno**


	11. Fighting and Naughty Boys

**Demi's POV**

We didn't send the boys to school or nursery the next day, Lewis was still complaining about his head and they both just really needed to catch up on the sleep they'd missed. The night after my mom left Selena and I spent three hours discussing the opportunity to move to England and we had decided to take it.

I know it sounds bad after literally just meeting my real mother after thirty-one years but this was a wonderful opportunity that happened once in a lifetime if you were lucky. So, despite everything we had decided to take the jobs and because of that we needed to go into school to speak with Mr Hockey and give our resignations. We had to call Michael first to let him know and the earlier that was done the better; England being eight hours ahead meant that when it was ten AM for us it was six PM for them.

"I can't believe we're actually going to move to England, how do you think Lewis will take it?" I asked Selena seriously at seven AM as we lay in bed cuddling for five minutes before having to get up and go to work.

"I don't know but we'll tell him later when we're back from school." She mumbled tiredly into my shoulder. I was lying on my back with my left arm underneath Selena and my hand resting on her breast, not in a dirty way, just in an 'I'm here' kind of way. Selena was lying on her side and had her arms wrapped lovingly around my waist with her head buried in the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, I can't wait, I just hope our parents don't react too badly, I mean they shouldn't, should they? This is something we both really want and they should accept that and be happy for us, right?" I asked her panicked, I'd just gotten my mom in my life and I didn't want her to leave it already.

"I think they'll be fine with it, like you said, they love us and want us to be happy." Selena reassured me with a soft smile. I smiled back and kissed her forehead before hearing Selena count down from five.

On one she sat up quickly and threw the covers off of both of us the same as she usually did.

Selena got in the shower so I went downstairs to call my mom, hoping she'd still be awake after work since she said she worked nights.

She was awake and when she answered I asked her if she wanted to babysit the boys for an hour round at ours whilst we were working. She jumped at the opportunity and we agreed on her coming around at ten, when both boys would probably be awake. Of course I wasn't going to leave the boys alone with her after just meeting her, I told her that Mandy and Brian would be in the house at all times just in case she needed any help which of course she understood.

So we left the boys in bed at eight o'clock with my parents in the house and headed to school to be early enough to phone Michael then speak to Mr Hockey.

Once we got there we both went into my classroom and sat on my desk.

"Michael Wilkins?" He asked into his phone after a few rings.

"Hey, Michael, it's Demi Lovato." I told him with an excited grin. Selena was watching intently as I spoke to our future boss

"Oh, Hello Demi! You have a reason for calling, I trust? Preferably a good one." He said happily as he did something with something on his desk.

"Well yes, if the offer still stands we would both like to become full-time members of your school." I told him, getting straight to the point.

"The offer absolutely still stands. When would be convenient for you two to start working, of course I understand that the process of moving over here and sorting your children's education along with quitting your current jobs will be long so you two let me know when you think you'll be ready and we'll work around that." Michael told me keenly. I stuck my thumbs up at Selena who grinned massively and clapped her hands together quietly.

"Uh… Six weeks from now? That gives us a week to work here still then we can move over on Saturday, stay in a hotel for a while, find somewhere local to live, sort the boys and everything else. If six weeks is too long I totally understand and we can perhaps rush it a little more or negotiate." I offered him quickly, six weeks was long and it was such a good offer, I didn't want him to change his mind.

"No, no, six weeks is absolutely perfect, we have a half-term holiday in five weeks so in six weeks you'll be starting on the first day back." He explained to me with what I was certain was a smile evident in his voice. I grinned although he couldn't see it and nodded to Selena.

"Oh well that's brilliant then. We'll put our house up for sale as soon as possible and move over next week if we can, then we shall start house-hunting in the area and be working with you very soon." I told him, trying desperately to conceal my obvious excitement.

"Fabulous, Demi! I shall speak with you both soon, on behalf of the school and myself I can say we eagerly await your start date." Michael replied kindly.

"Thank you, goodbye." I told him before hanging up. I grinned at Selena and she squealed excitedly before hugging me.

We hugged happily for a while before going down the corridors to Mr Hockey's office, where he seemed to be drafting a letter of some sort.

"Demi, Selena, nice to see you back. Good holiday?" He asked us kindly as we both sat in the uncomfortable chairs opposite his desk.

"The best thank you. We're not here on a matter of pleasure though…" I trailed off nervously. Michael sat up, interested.

"Well, what can I do for you?" He asked us with an eyebrow raised. Seriously, I know men don't pluck their eyebrows but he should seriously consider it. I went to reply to him but wasn't exactly sure how to word it and Selena noticed.

"We'd both like to hand in our week's notice. We're resigning." She told him firmly, letting him know we weren't going to be bargained with.

"I see. May I ask why?" He asked, not seeming angry or upset, just generally interested.

"We've had offers from another school with much better pay and it's generally a wonderful school, not that this one isn't but this one is a private grammar school. The 'holiday' last week was us going for a week-long trial there and after a lot of thought and discussion we've both decided it would be best for us and our sons if we take the jobs." I explained to him, he looked shocked to say the least but began to write on a blank piece of paper.

"Oh, and which school might this be may I ask?"

"Sutton Coldfield Grammar School for Girls." I responded simply, causing Mr Hockey to look like he was thinking for a moment.

"I've never heard of it…" He trailed off expectantly.

"It's in England, we'll be moving there as soon as possible after giving our notice." Selena told him happily. He looked like he was a dear caught in headlights and I wasn't sure why but never mind.

"And I don't suppose there is anything I can do to change your minds?" He offered hopefully. We both shook our heads and he leant back in his chair again. "In that case then, I wish you both the very best and I hope that you do well. I'll put out an advertisement for two new English teachers and will have someone hired to fill your positions by the end of the week." Mr Hockey told us both with a small smile.

"Thank you. We should get to our classrooms. We're very sorry to just spring this on you but it is for the best." I told him as we both stood up. Mr Hockey walked us to the door and nodded solemnly at us.

"What must be done, must be done. Just so that you both know after ten and seven years of loyalty to this school there will always be places here for you two." He told us with a warm smile. We both thanked him gratefully and left.

After the day ended we went home and noticed the boys playing hide and seek with my dad whilst my mom was obviously picking Jonah up from school.

"Hey ladies, good day?" He asked us politely.

"Yeah thanks, we'll talk to you more about it at dinner. Are you three still able to make it? It would mean so much to me if you could meet my mother, you've both been like parents to me and I'd really love for you to meet her." I asked him hopefully.

"Mandy met her earlier when she came over to play with the boys for an hour, she said she seemed lovely. I can't wait to meet her." Brian said excitedly "I'm coming!" He shouted causing Harley to should back to him.

"I 'ea!" He shouted laughing loudly, he didn't seem to quite grasp the concept of hide and seek yet.

"Oh, what a cutie! I'll be back down in a minute. Fee Fi Fo Fum…" He boomed as he climbed the stairs to find the boys. Selena and I giggled as I put the coffee machine on and poured Selena and I a mug each.

"I can't believe we're moving to England." I told her as we flopped tiredly on the couch. Selena shushed me and took a sip of her drink.

"Keep it down, I don't want them to hear until we tell them later at dinner. What time have you told your mom by the way?" She asked me, switching the TV on.

"The table's booked for seven-thirty, we're going to need to be there for twenty to in order to make sure they don't give our table away. I booked a table for eight, I wasn't sure whether Jonah would be coming or not so he's got a place if he is." I told her, wanting to make sure Jonah had the option to come if he wanted, but now at ten years old he thought he was 'too old and too cool' to come for family meals.

"I'll check with my dad when he comes back down." Selena replied before taking another sip on her coffee. "God, you always have made the best coffee." She told me as she looked adoringly at me. I grinned at her, I couldn't help it, I loved the woman so much and the look she gave me just tugged at my heartstrings.

"That's the machine my love, but you're right, mine is much better than yours." I told her with a cheeky wink. She put her coffee on the table and got a playful glint in her eyes which made me realise exactly what was about to happen, I barely had time to put my own coffee down next to hers before she pounced on me and started tickling me all over violently.

"Cheeky bitch!" She shouted at me as she grabbed my sides by my hips and tickled fiercely. I screeched loudly and made extremely futile attempts to push her off me, being tickled was pure torcher.

"I give… I g-aahh!" I shouted at her as she pinned both my hands above my head with one hand and tickled me with the other. "S-Stop!" I shouted through my laughter, the noise we were making caused Selena's dad and the boys to come downstairs to see what was going on and once they realised what was happening it took all but five seconds for Lewis and Harley to sit on me to hold me down.

Selena let go of my hands and started tickling my belly and I used my free hands to grab a cushion from behind my head and smack her around the head with it, causing her to stop.

"Oh, it's on." She warned me as she picked up three cushions, tossing one each to the boys who caught them and looked at Selena with confused looks on their faces. "Get momma!" She announced as her dad watched us, trying to conceal his own laughter.

Before I even knew what was happening the boys were both hitting me with pillows, Harley hitting my knees and Lewis hitting my lower back. I'd managed to stand up whilst Selena was distracted giving the boys pillows which made it easier to smack me around the head with her own pillow.

After half an hour straight of a pillow fight we were all flopped out on the couch, Lewis lying on one, Selena and I on the other with Harley curled up on my lap cuddled into my chest.

"Harley, are you ready for your bath?" I asked him softly as he closed his eyes slowly.

"No, my no want bath." He said stubbornly as he hid his head in my chest.

"What if you have a bath with wewis and your toys?" Selena suggested causing Lewis to sit up at the mention of Harley's nickname for him. He shook his head vigorously to say no and I chucked, Harley nodded eagerly and jumped up.

"No mom!" Lewis argued adamantly. Selena gave him a threatening look and he got up in a huff.

After bathing both of the boys and dressing them appropriately for the restaurant we were going to we left them both in the toy room to play with their toys. Lewis plonked himself in front of the TV playing on the play station and Harley sat next to him with a remote that wasn't switched on, copying his older brother's every move, unaware that he wasn't actually playing, just happy to be playing with Lewis.

Lewis was dressed in a white button-down shirt with black baggy jeans with his hair spiked up, courtesy of Selena whilst Harley was wearing a burgundy jumper with an attached black scarf and blue jeans.

"We have an hour and a half before we have to leave. I think that's enough time for a shower, don't you?" Selena hinted with a wink. I grinned as she took her shirt off revealing her toned tanned stomach and bra-clad breasts. I quickly slipped my own shirt off and went into the en-suite, closely followed by Selena who had taken her pants off and was standing behind me in just her underwear.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck from behind, pressing her body into mine and fondling with the button on my jeans to undo it.

She popped the button and undid the zipper, pulling my dark jeans down my legs and pushing me forward to step out of them completely, leaving both of us in just our underwear.

"I love you." I told her as she slipped a hand underneath my panties. I threw my head back gently and moaned as she rubbed underneath my panties and kissed my neck softly.

"I love you too." She whispered into my ear, pressing onto my clit slightly harder than before. I let out a throaty moan and turned around in her arms so that I was facing her, my knees going weaker by the second as she applied the perfect amount of pressure to my clit.

I practically fell against her and was putting all of my weight on her to keep myself upright. "Oh, god." I groaned seconds before she slipped two warm, wet fingers inside of me. "Oh fuck, don't stop." I hummed out to her in pleasure, barely able to string a coherent sentence together. She pushed me back until I hit the counter next to the sink and ended up sitting on it with my legs spread and her hand still down my underwear doing the right thing.

"Off." She instructed firmly as she tugged at my underwear. I lifted myself up on my shaky hands so that she could pull my red thong down my legs and before she'd even got them completely down her mouth was level with my dripping wet centre.

I couldn't take the anticipation so I put my left hand on the back of her head and pushed her face towards it, she knew exactly what to do and she knew exactly what effect she was having on me.

It didn't take much of her tongue manoeuvring in, out and around before I came _hard_ directly into her mouth.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled as she lifted me from the counter and I wrapped my legs around her, my still wet centre pressing against her stomach. She carried me back into our bedroom and lay the both of us down on the bed. "After ten years the magic is still there, you're still the best at making me cum." I whispered into her ear, biting her ear lobe softly after.

"That's what I love, and I know you're about to make me cum just as hard." She said, getting straight to the point. Subtlety never was her strong point which made me chuckle.

I quickly flipped her over so that I was on top of her and kissed down her bare skin to her panties which I pulled down her legs with my teeth.

"I'm going to make you cum so bad but I'm not going to use anything except my tongue." I told her seductively, moving her to the edge of the bed and getting on the floor. I lifted her legs and put them over my shoulders to give myself extra room to get my tongue working its magic.

She came pretty quickly; she was already soaked through before I even touched her so it didn't take much.

We showered eventually and managed to get ready by seven but it was a push. Selena wore a red dress with diamonds outlining her cleavage and a cut-out back which meant she couldn't wear a bra, not that I was complaining, with matching red heels and the gold 'DL4SG' necklace I bought for her for our first Christmas together the year we met. It was a little battered after ten years but it didn't matter, the fact that she still had it and wore it every day under her shirt without fail was more than enough for me.

I'd put on a short dress with a blue halter-neck top and tight black mid-thigh length bottom half and cream heels. My hair was straight whilst Demi's was curled.

"Lewis, Harley time to go!" I called to them from the front door. Harley shouted back a mumbled 'in a minute' which caused both Selena and I to roll our eyes. We weren't sure where he'd picked it up from but to him 'in a minute' meant when he was ready. "I'll go." I told her knowing I was about to be on the receiving end of one of Harley's temper tantrums when I switched the TV off.

Lewis was standing up straightening his clothes out, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

"Harley, come on we're going now." I told him firmly as I went over to the TV and hovered my finger over the power button.

"No!" He yelled at me angrily. "Mommy no!" He repeated as he stood up and growled at me.

"Oi! You'll get a smack!" I told him as I grabbed his wrist and took the playstation remote from his hand. He threw himself on the floor and started hitting it in frustration which made me pull him up and force him to stand up. "Look at me!" I shouted at him causing him to stop fighting it and look at me. "Do you want to go to bed?" I asked him sternly. He shook his head and sniffed in response and I pulled his shirt back into the right place. "Behave then. Go and get in the car and be nice. No moods, no strops, if you're naughty you'll get what all naughty boys get. What do naughty boys get?" I asked him, loosening my grip on his arm slightly.

"A mack" He told me as he tried to pull his arm free.

"Yes, a smack. Now, give me a kiss and go out to momma." I told him. He quickly pecked my lips and went out of the playroom. I'd only ever had to actually follow through with my threat of a smack once and that was literally just a tap on the bum which shocked him more than anything.

Tonight was going to be interesting.


	12. Bathroom, New Life

**Demi's POV**

The meal was nice and by nine o'clock Lewis and Harley were asleep on two seats which we'd put together for them to lie on. My mom was sitting on my left with Selena on my right opposite Selena's parents and Jonah who had all connected well with my mom.

"So guys, we have some news. You all know that we spent last week in England and there's no really easy way to say this but… we're moving there." I spat out to them after thinking for an hour of what to say.

Both our moms put there glasses of wine down, Selena's dad choked slightly on his beer and Jonah looked between Selena and I with a saddened look on his face.

"What, definitely?" My mom was the first to speak up after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah, we've both been offered amazing jobs and we've accepted. It wasn't an easy decision but it's for the best." Selena explained, taking my hand in hers on top of the table and looking at her parents who both looked extremely upset.

"I don't want you to go." My mom whispered to me, deep in thought.

"That's not all there is though, we don't want to leave you guys. You two have been like parents to me, Jonah you've been like a little brother to me as well and mom, I want to get to know you more and have a relationship with you. We want you to come with us." I told them all seriously. They all looked shocked but Selena's dad quickly spoke up.

"I uh… We'll… Yeah, we'll come." He told me firmly. Mandy looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed and so did Jonah and Selena.

"Are we going to discuss this first?" Mandy asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"No, we're not. If they're moving to England so are we." He told her with no room for arguing. Mandy looked at Jonah who looked up at his dad. "Selena is our baby girl, families should stay together, if she's moving to England then we're going with her because I don't know about you guys but I couldn't bare losing her." He explained as he looked at Selena lovingly. "Selena, give us a date and we'll be on that plane with you." He turned to Selena who nodded.

"Okay, yeah we'll move, you're right, there's no need for discussion. We'll be there." Mandy agreed as she took a sip of her wine.

"O…kay… Mom, what about you?" I asked her hopefully but not too excited, realistically I doubted she would be willing to emigrate half way around the world to be with a daughter she'd known for two days.

"I'm sorry… I can't." She said sadly, looking down at her hands.

"Why not?" My mom asked her in disbelief.

"I can't afford it. That's my only issue, I have no other reason, I really want to. I'd love to get away from here and be with you guys but it's just not an option." She told us sadly as she looked at her phone screen.

"Are you serious? So if you could afford it you'd come?" Mandy asked in shock. My mom nodded embarrassedly. It was no secret that we all had money and no doubt my mom felt awkward about the fact that she wasn't rich. "We can pay for your flight! Sell your house, apartment, whatever. Then you can buy or rent somewhere over there, get a job, and you'll be fine. If you need any extra money we can lend it to you. You've just gotten your daughter back, don't give her up already when we can help you." Brian offered kindly. My mom looked between him and Mandy in disbelief, clearly she wasn't expecting them to offer that.

"I can't… I can't take your money, seriously, you guys go and live your lives, I'll visit you when I can afford it and you guys can come visit me if you want to." She told us sadly. I shook my head at her and looked over at Lewis and Harley who were still asleep.

"Please come, mom. I don't want to lose you again." I admitted to her honestly. She looked between the lot of us and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll come." She agreed eventually. I grinned massively and wrapped my arms around her neck tightly. "Okay, Demi as much as I love that you're hugging me I kinda need to breathe."

"Sorry, oh my god, I can't believe it. We're all moving to England! Right so tomorrow Selena and I are going to put our house up for rent, we figured it's the best option and the place we're going with guarantee someone will rent it within two weeks or they'll rent it from us at our price. If we all go with them then we can move next week so it gives us time to house hunt and sort everything else, we start our new jobs six weeks today." I announced happily.

We all discussed it for a while then the eight of us went back to our place to work it all out. My mom ended up staying over and the next morning we all went to work, excited that by the end of the week we'd all be in England.

By the end of the day we had put our house us to rent for two thousand dollars a month fully furnished and started booking to view houses to rent in Sutton.

Three days later our house was rented out and the new tenants would be moving in by the next week. We'd received six months of rent in advance so we had a tidy little twelve grand in our banks and we going to use it as the deposit on a house in England. Our parents places were rented as well, the estate agents we'd advertised them with were ridiculously good.

Friday was our last day at school and we were both shocked to find that there was a half-an-hour long assembly where kids were individually thanking us and saying goodbye, it was ridiculously adorable and Selena got a tear in her eye, she just wouldn't admit it. The teachers at the school bought us flowers and cake and the kids wrote on our whiteboards all day, little goodbye messages and all sorts. It was absolutely brilliant.

By Sunday we were all packed, a lot of our things had been shipped over in containers and we had flights at two AM. The boys were asleep on the couches and Mandy, Brian, my mom, Selena and I were all playing cards on the floor.

"I can't believe we're moving. What time have you booked the cab for?" I asked Selena who looked at her watch. It was eleven PM and all our bags were at the front door ready to just get up and leave. It was weird to be leaving the house we'd lived and loved in for ten years, weird to be leaving America.

"It's coming in half an hour." She told me as she put down two red aces, beating the rest of us.

We went through the airport and were on the plane at two thirty, allowed to take our seatbelts off and move around. It was going to be a ten hour flight so it would take a while.

Our parents were sitting behind us, Demi and I were together with Harley asleep on the seat next to us and Lewis and Jonah were sitting in the aisle next to us desperately fighting the tiredness that was clear in them.

"Hey, Dem…" Selena whispered to me, so many people around us were asleep so we didn't really want to risk waking them up. I looked at her to let her know I was listening, I was so tired but, I'm not going to lie, I was equally horny and had been since we were in the cab to the airport and Demi had 'accidentally' brushed her hand against my centre which was covered only by the thin material of my tights. "You know there's somewhere that we've never done it before." She hinted unsubtly as she looked back at the bathroom. I couldn't even believe what she was suggesting but I sure as hell wasn't going to say no.

"I'll meet you there in two minutes?" I asked her with a wink. She grinned and nodded, she got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey… Mom!" I whisper yelled at her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me tiredly.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" She asked me as she sat up in her seat.

"Can you keep an eye on Harley and those pair for a little bit please? I have to go to the bathroom." I told her hopefully. She nodded tiredly and got up, climbing over me to sit in the seat next to Harley that Selena was previously sitting in. "Thank you." I told her as I headed to the bathroom. The door was locked so I knocked it and called Selena who opened the door to reveal a small grey room with just a toilet and sink in there.

I turned around to face Selena who was sitting against the locked door with her legs spread as wide as the room would allow completely naked.

"Holy shit." I mumbled as I stared lovingly at her.

"Less talking, more eating." She told me sternly. I smirked and got down on my hands and knees. "Wait." She told me. I looked up at her face, annoyed that I'd had to stop before I got a taste of her. "Strip." She told me simply. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and she looked at me expectantly. "Slowly, strip. Make me wet before you touch me." She instructed.

I smirked and pulled my sweater off slowly, revealing my bra and cleavage. I unhooked my bra with one hand, keeping eye contact with her at all times. My nipple piercings were still slightly sore so she wasn't allowed to touch them yet but I'll admit it myself, they looked good. I could see Selena squirming, she needed to be touched but I refused to start until I was completely stripped and she was drenched, just like she'd asked.

I undid the button on my pants and slid the tantalizingly slowly down my legs, turning around as I did to give her a good view of my bum. I was standing in just a g-string with my hair tied back which didn't last for very long because I tugged at the elastic and let my hair fall down over my shoulders to my nipples, covering them slightly. I looked down at Selena, her nipples were erect and I could see the wetness in her centre. I grinned at my work and slipped my g-string down my legs, kicking it at her to make it land on her face. She took a long sniff of it and grinned, arousal evident in her eyes.

"Touch me. Fuck me, bite me, suck me, scratch me, fucking hell I need you." She told me almost incoherently. I got down on all fours and got my face level with her heat. I blew it gently and she squirmed, spreading her legs even further apart. She went to touch herself, probably to relieve some of the tension, but I grabbed her wrists and shook my head.

"Nuh-uh, that's my job." I told her before moving closer and basically smashing my face between her thighs, licking and sucking as much as physically possible. She leant forward and held onto my butt as she moaned as quietly as she could and without any warning she attacked my clit with her fingers, sticking one inside me.

We both came together, it was an awkward position in the small room but it worked well.

Now all we had to do was come up with an excuse as to why we took so long in the bathroom.

"Sorry, we were uh… they ran out of uhm… toilet roll, we had to wait." I lied through my teeth to my mom and she didn't buy it for one minute. She smirked knowingly at me and got out of Selena's seat, back into her own.

"Sure they did." She said with her smirk evident in her voice. "Dem, sort your hair out, it's a little everywhere and there's some clear liquid on your cheek." She told me trying to hold back her laughter. I wiped my cheek with my thumb and looked down, it was exactly what I thought it was. I was about to put my thumb in my mouth to get it off but Selena beat me to it. "Lesbians." My mom muttered jokingly.

We both giggled and sat back down, looking forward to our new life in England. Everything was perfect; I had my beautiful wife, her wonderful parents and little brother, my new mom and our two perfect children all around us and was ready to start afresh with a mother that cared.

**The End!**

I know it's cut short but I'd just had enough, it wasn't really going anywhere after this. For those of you that didn't work it out, yes Demi's brother was the kidnapper. Thank you for sticking with 'Miss. Lovato' and 'Mrs SG and Mrs DD Lovato', I've really enjoyed writing them and it kinda feels like the end of an era but I have plans for another story. You've been great readers.


	13. Chapter 13

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N**

So guys, I've written a new fic! It's called 'My Teacher's Daughter', for lack of a better title. It's an Alex/Mitch fic.

Sonny Munroe is the new teacher at Alex's school and Alex crushes on her, hard. She later meets Mitchie who she also finds herself attracted to. Little does she know, Mitchie is Sonny's daughter. Things are about to get really shaken up for the three girls in this story of love, family, hurt and friendship. Read it for more, I hope you enjoy it!

s/8216337/1/My_Teachers_Daughter


End file.
